Lucy Dragon Queen
by seetibet
Summary: Lucy is not a human but a dragon. Who owns unlimited power and people want use this for evil. The only ones she can trust is Fairy Tail, right? Lucy will recognize that she is not only fighting for herself, but for the survival of her race. Originally story 'Lucy Dragon Heiress', just translated. Pairing Lucy x Laxus x Natsu x Gajeel x ?. Rated M for later Chapter
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Dragon Heiress

Chapter 1. Glow

* * *

Lucy as an 3 years POV

It all happened very fast, to fast for me.

I just spent a wonderful day with my mother. It was sunny and we laughed continuously. Mother took me in her arms and smiled:

**'' Luciana, my child. ''**

I looked at her surprised mother rarely called me by my whole name.

**'' Yes, mother? ''**

I asked and looked at her curiously.

'**' I'm so sorry, my little Dragon. I could not protect you! ****It hurts just to think of what the men had done to you. ''**

She said this with tears in her eyes and I looked at her confused. Mother wiped her tears away and then said in a low voice:

**'' I know, I'm asking something terrible from you. But you have to remember! I've had once blocked the memory and Sealed the power within you. But the seal is crumbling, the power is coming back. ''**

She said all this in haste, and turned away from me.

**'' Mom, Mom! Do not go, please do not leave me alone. Mama! ''**

I screamed but she left.

**'' I love you, Luciana, you will handle it, you don't need to be scared. You're strong! ''**

With these words she disappeared.

I screamed and tried to follow her. But she disappeared. I fell on the floor and tears falling down my Cheek, but i'm no more a three year old girl. I looked at my pink guild signs, Fairy Tail.

My 2nd family Fairy Tail.

* * *

I woke up and rubbed my eyes, it was only a dream.

I shook my head and froze, I was glowing! A small cry of horror escaped my throat and I jumped out of bed. I quickly rushed to my key and grabbed Capricons key.

**'' Open up the gate of the goat Capricon! ''**

Capricon appeared and said.

**'' Good morning Lucy, how can ... ''**

He froze and looked at me in shock. After a few minutes he seemed reassured. He looked at me and muttered something that was not audible to a human ear.

**'' How could she break Laylas seal? ''**

**'' What do you mean? Mother also said something about a seal? Please Capricon, what is the seal and what memories meant my mother! ''**

He looked at me in surprise and sighed my name, saying only that it was complicated and that he would have to discuss it with the Spirit King. Then he disappeared and left me alone. I was completely flabbergasted here and still glowed. I sighed and fell exhausted to the floor. Their I slept on the floor in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hours later someone shook me, I grumbled and muttered that you should let me sleep on.

**'' Lucy, the king wants to talk to you. ''**

Said a familiar voice, my eyelids fluttered and I looked up at Loke. He smiled and offered his hand. I blushed slightly and let him help me up.

**'' Ahh! ''**

I grumbled as the floor was not doing good for my back. I looked at the mirror and saw that I still shone and sighed.

**'' Come Princess, put this on. ''**

Said my good friend and I just nodded. He gave me a bundle of clothes and with them I rushed to the bathroom. I undressed and took a quick shower. After 10 minutes I was ready dressed, and looked expectantly at Loke. He just smiled and said, I'm getting more beautiful every day. Like my mother. I blushed at his compliment and smiled. The dress he have given me was from the Spirit World and fit me like a glove. It was a silvery tunic that fell to the floor. It was simple but beautiful. But the best part was the belt, it was golden and shone as bright as I just flashed, also the belt had insignia of all Zodiac key. I smiled and took Lokes Hand. I quick pick up my keys (No time to get my shoes) before he transported us into the spirit world.

* * *

The room we had landed was a Pompous throne room. I let go Lokes hand and looked surprised. Loke just smiled at me and you could see it amused him, my curiosity. The room was huge, as well as the windows and a door that went out of the room. It had every 5 meters a pillar and a carpet that went through the middle of the room. At the end of the carpet, the king stood.

**'' Welcome Luciana Heartfillia, daughter of Layla Heartfillia and owner of the 13 Zodiacs key! ''**

Said the King with the moustache. (In this story, Lucy has all the keys and is also much stronger)

**'' Moustache Man! Uh I mean Spirit King ''**

I screamed in surprise and Loke looked at me in horror. But the king just smiled:

**'' My good friend Luciana ''**

I grimaced. If someone called me with my whole name, this usually means something bad.

**'' So Luciana, I see Capricon didn't joke. You shine as bright as a star. ''**

Said the king, smiling. I blushed and asked:

**'' What is happening to me and what seal has put my mother on me? ''**

The king sighed and asked if I really want to know. I just nodded. He came up to me and touched my forehead,his magic flowing through me. It was cold ..

**'' The seal is crumbling, it might have only held weeks maybe even only days. If I break the seal all the memories and all your strength be released. Do you really want this, Luciana? ''**

I looked at him and realized that I had all the time been holding my breath. I took a deep breath and said in a firm voice:

**'' I don't think so, but Mother sad I shouldn't be scared. So I want to know. ''**

The king nodded and I felt his icy hand was getting warmer and warmer until it almost burned. I noticed how all Zodiacs now were in the room, curious looking at me. They smiled and I smiled back weakly. Loke looked like he wanted to say something when the king lifted up his voice and the burning was unbearable.

**'' I King of Spirits and ruler of the 88 constellations, now break the seal that once Layla Heartfillia, Celestial Dragon has created upon her daughter, Princess Luciana Heartfillia, celestial mage, owner of the 13 Zodiacs and ruler of the dragons. Do come back all your hidden power and your memories ''**

The pain became unbearable and I cried up. But before anyone could do or say something I fell into a black hole, a hole in my memories.

* * *

Hi Minna ^.^ Well I hope I didn't do any misspelling ( well I bet I did, my grammar is awful). Hehehe english isn't my native language so... Well the Story will be going behind my German Story. I think I'll update this Story every Month or so. Ohh and this should get an Lucy x Dragonslayer Harem, but not sure yet.

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima sadly.

Well rewiev and so stuff :b

So, until then, Minna ^ - ^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, welcome to the 2nd chapter :)

Big Thank you to all the rewievs and Favourites. I was screaming like crazy, ( totally Happy) my Family thought I finnaly went crazy :D

Chapter 2. Memories

* * *

I stood in the middle of a huge void, everything was black that i couldn't even see my hand.

**'' Where am I? Is anyone here? ''**

I asked and looked around, but it was quiet and the darkness felt like it's going to suffocate me. Then, when suddenly a light appeared, I hurried into the light, eager to escape the suffocating darkness and as I was there the ground disappeared under my feet and I cried as I fell.

* * *

Lucy 3 year old POV

**'' Mama, Mama! Look I have wings ''**

I said, grinning over my black wings. My mother and my father looked at me in surprise. My mother smiled and said:

**'' Wow Lucy, I needed years to get use of my wings. ''**

My father was only concerned about:

**'' She's strong. People will seek for your powers , never show your power to another person except of mom and dad. Am I right Lalya? ''**

My mother nodded anxiously. I did not understand, but I nodded. What was wrong by flying? I flew without care above them and laughed, I loved the feeling of flying! Mother opened her arms and I jumped into it. We laughed but Mother was at once serious and said with a sad smile:

**'' Lucy, my child, you are strong and your power are still growing. It will give people who seek for your power, because you're the queen of dragons. Ruler of all the dragons and these will have to follow your commands. ''**

I looked at her in confusion and father came to us and took us both in his arma.

**'' But we will not let that happen. I will not let that happen. Because I would rather give my life, then if something happens to one of you two. ''**

Said my father and held us stronger. Mother nodded and smiled at us. My father grinned and asked:

**'' Well, who has the desire for ice cream? ''**

**'' Yes! Strawberry Ice cream! ''**

I screamed in joy and danced in the air, my black wings fluttered and my dragon's tail poking out of my pink dress. Only now my mother noticed the dragon's tail and her gaze was thoughtful.

**'' Too strong ''**

Whispered my mother and sighed. But father just took her hand and smiled at her. I landed gracefully on the floor and looked at them impatiently. They just laughed and followed me.

* * *

**'' Mama, Papa, where are you? ''**

I screamed and ran nervously looking for them through the castle. Breaking windows, shouting and heavy footsteps I heard. I ran, the fear now constricted my throat. Where are they?

**'' Well, what do we have here? ''**

Asked a deep voice and I froze. A man age around 30, stood before me with a sword in his hand. The sword was smeared in blood. I began to tremble and took a few steps backwards. Just to end up in the arms of another man.

**'' Na na na small one, where are you going ? ''**

I screamed and wanted to get away, but the man's grip strengthened. I whined, wanted to get away from these monsters. And the men just laughed. The man in front of me asked what they should do with me. The other said, that they only need the princess not a little kid. A princess I thought, but before I could say anything I heard a familiar woman's voice:

**'' Your Monster, don't touch my daughter! ''**

The woman screamed and ran towards the men.

'' **Mama! ''**

I screamed and tried to escape from the grip of the man. Mother drew her sword and growled at the man.

**'' Ahh the Hidden ruler! And then this should be, ''**

He pulled my hair,

**'' the princess. ''**

My mother growled again and the grip on her sword got stronger.

**'' I'm going to kill you! ''**

Cried mother and ran up to the first man. The parried and clucked, exasperated.

**'' Take the princess and go to the base Mordren ''**

Said the man who fought with my mother. I screamed for my mother, trying to escape the man. He started to get angry about my shouting and held his hand above my mouth, to quite me down. I bite him on his hand and shouted:

**'' Mama, look out! Behind you! ''**

She dodged just in time, as five more man were here, but another one rammed the blade into her leg. Mother screamed and cut the next person through the throat. Blood splash everywhere and the men just laughed. They didn't care for their dead comrades.

**'' Let my mom, I do everything, but leave my family alone! ''**

The man I had bitten laughed and slapped me against the wall, I whined pain, but he just laughed and asked:

**'' Everything little princess? ''**

I cried, the pain clouded my vision and I nodded weakly. Mother screamed that I should run away but one of the men kicked her in her injured leg and she screamed of pain.

**'' Well, is not that a wonderful love? The bond between mother and daughter. Well, come with us princess and we wont hurt anybody. ''**

He held out his hand and I asked in a low voice:

**'' Swear that my mother and my father wont get hurt? ''**

The man before me, whose name was Mordron just laughed and you could hear the growl of my mother.

**'' Don't do that, Luciana! Pick me instead and let her be ''**

The man laughed again:

**'' You are not in a position to make demands. You don't even have any king's forces. You are weak and useless, the only one for which you were good was to give birth to the true queen. Layla Dragonheart ''**

My mother's face was twisted and she just growled:

**'' It may be that I have no king power indeed. I'm just a Celestial Dragon but I swear to you, I'll kill you! ''**

**'' Mama it's all right. ''**

I said and took the man's hand. The man smiled triumphantly and I felt his magic around me. Slowly, I was getting tired and going to sleep was irresistible. Mother looked at me in horror, she wanted to stand up and help me, but the pain shoot trough her. I smiled at her tired and fell into a deep sleep. I heard my mother shouting my name and the man said softly only:

**'' Good night Princess ''**

* * *

Where am I, where is mother? My memories came back abruptly and the thought about it hurt. _Mom_, I thought, and tears fell down my cheek. It had been weeks since I was locked in that cell. At the 3 day they started to beat me up, only for their fun. So they came here every day and beat me for a few hours. My body was sore and every movement hurt like hell. I was lucky that I was still so young. Otherwise they might have done even worse. I heard footsteps approaching to my cell and I realized that it was the men who had once taken me as a prisoner. They stopped in front of my cell and looked at me. I pretended I was sleeping and the men looked at me thoughtfully.

**'' When will the princess be ready? ''**

one asked. The other replied:

**'' She will be broken in about two weeks. Then we can start with the experiment. ''**

My muscles hardened, what an experiment they mean?

**'' Will she survive but it? ''**

Asked one. The other laughed and said only, that she will survive it , hopefully. The steps went away and I was shaking, _Mom, Dad_ ... I whispered and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

6 months later

**'' So princess, your 177 time is waiting for you ''**

Mordren said, I looked at him and nodded lifeless. I got up from my chair and followed the man out of my cell.I followed him and he led me to the room was huge and in the middle stood a metal table, all around were men and women in doctors cloths. These were waiting for me.I went to the table and laid down. People chained me and began with the treatment.A syringe was given to me, my 177 syringe. This should increase my magic power, but it felt like hot lava. It burned and I gritted my teeth on each time. No matter how much and for how long I did it, it did hurt, hurt like hell. After several minutes, where they waited only they took a second syringe. My breath was shallow, I usually only get one shot per day. So why a second? I began to tremble as one person lifted the syringe just before my right eye. No, they will do it? I tried to Fight but it was useless, they stabbed the needle into my eye. I screamed, the molten lava burned me, whining I just said:

**''Please, please kill me. Please, it hurts so much! ''**

The people, however, remained silent. My magic surged and the pain felt inhuman, _Mama_ I whispered. _Mama always told me, to hold my strength and never show it somebody. But slowly I lose control, no I can't lose control. Mom said something terrible will happen if I lose it. But it hurts so much, i'm so scared. Where is Mummy, where's daddy? Didn't they promise to protect me?_ I was shaking,_ when I lose control and let out the force humans will die. But humans are bad, very bad. Why else would someone do such a thing. I want to go home, home. It does not matter what will happen with these human mankind. Humans are evil. Humans are evil and terrible, I should kill them all_. All my thoughts cycled and I finally understood.

**'' Humans are evil, humans have to die! Humans are cruel and terrible, I have to kill them. Just kill this beast that keeps me Caught me and inflicts the pain ''**

I spoke softly, but with every word I lifted up my voice that was still hot from screaming. The Humans drew back and I could see one of them holding a syringe that would bring me to sleep. _Humans are evil, I need to kill them ALL_ and I lost control...

* * *

Layla POV (Layla had given her this part of memory, instead of what had happened.)

It had taken months until we finally found the location of Lucy. Jude had many contacts and favours demanded to find her. I was standing here my Spirits, Aquarius, Cancer and Capricorn battle ready. Beside me Jude and a group of 7 powerful magician we had requested. We were in front of a large building in the woods and you could hear screams from inside. I stiffened and ran _ I need to find Lucy_ was my only thought. We found out that the people who had attacked us were a dark guild called Death Kings. They were after the lost dragon magic for years. As fast as my feet could carry me, I ran into the building looking for Lucy, my spirits right behind me. Jude and the wizards followed me. I could smell Lucy, she was here, but I also smelled a sweet metallic smell. Blood. My hands clenched into fists and I followed the scent to a door. I entered it and ended up in hell. There were people everywhere parts torn and fragmented, spread blood everywhere, I wanted to puke, it was irresistible. And in the middle was a little girl standing, her hair was dirty and full of blood and her white dress was soaked through with blood. Two black wings sticking out of her shoulder blades and her dragon's tail was swung around a dead man's neck.

**'' Lucy! ''**

I screamed and rushed to my daughter. She turned around, I froze and stopped. Her eyes were lifeless, but her right eye ... Her right eye was of liquid silver. It moved and shaped figures, at the beginning a sword, but now it was a heart as she recognized me. (With Forms I mean, that's her eye is Silver and there you see a sword figure or a heart figure looks.)

**'' Mama? ''**

the girl asked and I nodded. I started to cry and the pain constricted my throat.

**'' Why do you cry Mama? These evil Humans are dead. ''**

said my little innocent Lucy and looked up at me. I only took it in her arms and hugged her tightly. I just said that these evil people are now dead and will never do something again. Lucy nodded.

**'' Layla? Did you find Lucy? ''**

Did Lude ask and I turned to my husband. He stood there and his gaze went trough the hole slaughter. But instead of questioning, he went to us and took us in his arms. He was crying, he did not care and the only important thing was that he had him his two girls in his arms.

**'' What happened here?! ''**

shouted all the mages we had committed, you could hear the shock in their voices. I felt that Lucy stiffened and deep breathing. Then she did something that took my breath away. She growled:

**'' Humans, have to kill humans. They are evil, must kill ''**

She escaped our grasp and I looked at her in horror. Only Jude responded:

**'' No, Lucy, these are nice humans. They have helped us to find you. ''**

But she ignored us and ran up to the magician, still whispering that humans are evil and should be killed. My Spirits looked in horror but remained silent, as we all saw something inhuman. Jude wanted to say something but Lucy ran up to the first and snatched with bare hands his head off. Blood spurted, my daughter soaked in blood and she threw the head away not caring that she took somebody's life. Her lifeless look and her Silver Eye was formed into a sword. She licked the blood off her hands and looked at the rest of the magician.

**'' Need to kill human ''**

said she before and they couldn't do anything, she ran to her next target. One of the mages formed with ice magic a shield, but Lucy smashed it with bare hands and ripped his head off. The other men began to attack Lucy, but Lucy flew up and took with her a dragon's tail another mage up and threw him against a wall and breaking his neck. With one head still in her hand, she threw it with full force on a defenceless magician and he died on impact. The remaining three magicians were shocked because of the death of their Nakames and you could see that they wanted to kill Lucy. Jude and I just stood there helpless, our bodies could not move. Our beloved little Lucy slaughtering the men. I looked more closely and realized that Lucy's Magic level was increased exponentially to the 50-fold and since she was young her power would still grow. Lucy now landed gracefully and looked at the three remaining, ready to kill them.

**'' LUCIANA! ''**

I screamed and Lucy looked at me confused.

**'' What is it mother, I have to kill these evil Humans. ''**

Lucy said only lifeless. I was just shocked, Lucy was broken, she could only see the bad things in humanity. The small, always laughing girl had to save herself, so she started hiding deep inside of her. Now only the girl was there, that felt hatred for humanaty. She wanted to kill, wipe out and slaughter humans. She did not care if she lost her human feelings.

**'' Lucy darling, leave this humans alone. Come to me. ''**

I just said, but she just shook her head. She wanted to kill these humans. But before Lucy could say anything, one of the men stormed to Lucy, his sword raised high, ready to kill her.

**'' Lucy! ''**

I screamed, ran to her and threw me in front of her. The blade pierced my chest and the pain took my breath away.

**'' Mama! ''**

**'' Layla! ''**

shouted the two most important creature in the world. Lucy looked at me in shock at, but the shock changed to rage and she screamed as she ran to the men:

**_'' Dragon Force! ''_**

The men froze as Lucy run at them, she touched them an they exploded. This spell let their magic go crazy, tied and this destroying the body. One of the strongest Dragon King's power. Lucy looked at the men only contemptuously and turned around to help me. Jude was ran to me and had me now in his arms, repeatedly saying that everything is going to be okay.

**'' Let me Heal you, Mother.''**

Lucy said, walked beside me and fell on her knees, holding her hands over my wound. But I took her hand and held it. I could see Lucy tried to draw her hands away, but I tightened my grip.

**'' Luciana, you are the most selfish thing I've ever done ... ''**

I said softly and I saw her crying, Jude above me just shaking. I smiled weakly and looked at Lucy. I took her hand and closed my eyes.

**'' I'm sorry that you have experienced this, I'm sorry I could not protect you. But I'll protect you from now on. Jude I'm sorry darling, I love you, I love you both. ''**

With a deep breath, I started my magic, Jude and Lucy cried and understood what I was doing.

**'' Mama, let me heal you, Mama pleas don't die. ''**

Lucy said, sobbing and Jude whispered with a trembling voice:

**'' I swear I'm going to protect our daughter Layla, Layla I love you. ''**

I started to cry and my grip was tightening by Lucy's wrist when I started to begin my spell.

**'' I Layla Heartfillia Dragonheart, one of the ancestors of the rulers dragon. Seal up the power and the memories of Luciana Heartfillia Dragonheart. She may forget that she is a dragon, She may forget that I was a dragon. She will have a normal life. I hereby seal up Layla Heartfillia Dragonheart with my life, her memory and powers. ''**

I smiled at Lucy, a seal in Form of a small heart on her chest appeared. Her silver eye disappeared and she fell in unconscious. Jude looked at me still crying and with my hand I touched his cheek.

**'' I love you. ''**

I whispered and watched as my hand started to disappear slowly, like the rest of my body.

**'' Layla, LAYLA! ''**

Jude screamed over his dead wife.

* * *

So my 2nd english Chapter :)

As always, all the rights go to Fairy Tail, shame not to me :/

From the next chapter, we return to the guild and how Lucy deal with their new found power?

So until then, Minna ^ - ^


	3. Chapter 3

Well Hello my Dear Readers! Welcome to...

Chapter 3. New Force

* * *

Lucy POV

**'' Mom, Dad! ''**

I screamed and cried softly. Now I was back in the Void and the blackness felt overwhelming. I'm a murderer, it was my fault that mother died. I sobbed and sat shivering in the darkness.

**'' Are you really so weak last dragon queen? ''**

asked a voice and I froze.

**'' I couldn't even protect the people I love, I am weak and useless. How should I be the queen of the dragons? ''**

I asked, the voice just laughed. I stood up and turned around, searching. Slowly, I stopped and closed my eyes. I am useless.

**'' What do we want to do, my queen? Should we wipe out the Humans? Do you wanna us our Magic for this ?''**

I froze by the question from the voice, yes Humans are evil and cruel. I should kill them all. However, is Fairy Tail evil? My family?

**'' Humans are unpredictable, evil, and cruel. But there are also good Humans, Humans that are our protection worth ''**

I said firmly and opened my eyes.

**'' It's true I hate Humans, their race disgusts me. They are selfish and cruel, but there are also good Humans, as Fairy Tail. During the years there, I've learned that I would sacrifice my life for my Nakames and even for strangers I would fight. Humans are trying to protect their family, so they are just like us. We want to protect our family in our way. I don't wanna use my magic for evil, I would like to show the dragon, to have their own country, where they can live in peace with the humans. I want to use my magic for life and not for death. ''**

With every word I raised my voice until I screamed. You could hear the echo of my voice and then it was quiet.

**'' That is it what you wanna do, my queen? Do we not you wanna kill humanity? ''**

Asked the voice and the darkness was slowly replaced by light.

**'' No, I don't wanna kill. I want to show with my power, the dragons a way how to be in peace with all humans of Fiore's. ''**

I said and smiled, just as mother would have wanted. The light was now a flash, as my eyes had become accustomed, their stood a black dragon with golden hair before me. The Dragon smiled and bowed:

**'' Then we will fulfil our desire Luciana Dragonheart ''**

As the dragon raised her claw and touched my forehead, pain explode in my head. It took my breath away, exploded in pain and felt as if thousands of needles are pierced through my body. I screamed and everything disappeared. So I fell into the harsh light. While my power manifested in my body.

* * *

I opened my eyes and abruptly jerked upward (She was lying and is now sitting).

**''**** Ahh, Lucy ?! ''**

Said several voices and I looked around searching. The room I was lying, looked like an ancient Greek temple. In the middle was an altar and on the altar I sat. Next to me, on the ground were Vigro, Loke / Leo, Capricon, Cancer and Scorpio who had Aquarias in his arm.

**'' Minna! ''**

I screamed and looked at them confused, what are they doing on the floor?

**'' Princess, would you might Please wear the bracelet? ''**

Asked Vigro who was still lying on the ground. Please, repeated the others. I looked at them confused and took the bracelet next to me. It was golden and had all Zodiac insignia on it. I put on the bracelet and the Zodiacs sighed. Everyone stood up and I just asked what had happened.

**'' Lucy, your Magic level was increased by 50 times and straight, hehehe, it was a bit too much for us. We will need time to get used to your power for a while until we can stand against you. The bracelet we have given you is a Magic limiter. With this, it looks like as if your magic is on a normal level. ''**

I looked at him just amazed as Loke smiled and went on:

**'' Also the bracelet is something special, a gift of all zodiacs to you. The bracelet is also a key to call us. It is a shortcut to call the Zodiacs. You must only touch the Insignia and call for one of us. ''**

**'' Wow, thank you. ''**

I said just speechless and touched. I stood up and hugged everyone. Loke smiled, Vigro just stood there quietly and asked for punishment, Capricon hugged me back, Scorpio smiled and hugged me but stooped because Aquarias stabbed me with her gaze. I smiled and hugged as last Aquarias, who only smiled and hugged me back. We smiled at each other and I asked how long I was gone. Capricon replied slightly nervous:

**'' You are now one day here Lucy. ''**

**'' Oh good, it was only one day. The guild doesn't need to worry. ''**

I said with a sigh. As Vigro then said:

**'' Princess, one day here in the spirit world. That's 3 months in Earthland (So normal world). ''**

I froze ... and screamed in horror:

**'' 3 MONTHS, 3** **freaking MONTHS I HAVE SLEPT! ''**

My Spirits cringed and laughed nervously.

**'' Good luck Leo and Capricon! ''**

Scorpio said, as he, Aquarias and Vigro were running away. The two left back also tried to escape, but I grabbed them by the neck and wanted an explanation.

**'' Don't you remember? ''**

Asked Loke and I froze as my memories caught up with me.

**''****Ohh .. ''**

I just said and my legs subsided. Capricorn caught me and put me on the altar.

**'' Then i've killed them all. ''**

I whispered in horror, as I remembered my blood thirst. My Spirits looked at me calmly, they knew what pain I had experienced. As I remembered back in the experiment. My right eye ...

**'' A mirror, a mirror! Please ''**

I said and looked at the two. Capricon and Loke ran of and came after 1 minute again with a silver hand mirror. I sighed, my eye was completely normal no silver.

**'' Do not worry Lucy, I've researched it. Your eye will only get Silver when your blood lust takes over you. ''**

I sighed again, but my blond hair was now golden and went till to my hip. The glow was finally gone. Loke said only, that I look beautiful, especially with the silver tunic. I blushed and sighed, as long as I do not have a thirst for blood, nothing will happen. They smiled at me and asked what I want to do now.

**'' First I wanna get back, we can think later. ''**

I just said and stood up again. The two just nodded and asked if I wanted to directly guild, I just nodded. I wanted to see my family, wanted to see that humans are not evil.

**'' Then I'll take you back. Ohh and the king trusts on your success that you can handle your strength. ''**

Said Loke, ready take me back. I turned one last time to Capricon and said:

**'' Capricon, say to the Spiriking I am indebted to him and I thank him from the bottom of my heart. For he had always helped me and mother. ''**

Capricon smiled and nodded. I took Lokes hand and he brought me to the guild. My second home, I thought. Loke smiled at me and took my hand. Then he kissed me the old-fashioned way and said:

**'' I will now go my beloved Lucy. If you have any problems, just touch your bracelet. ''**

He said, bowing before he left.

_**'' Thank you. ''**_

I whispered and turned to the door and took a deep breath. With the new senses I could smell everything. The smell of my friends, sweat and beer. I sighed, for now should Natsu and the others Dragonslayers smelled me. With a last deep breath, I entered the building.

* * *

Natsu's POV

It was now 3 months since Lucy was gone. Loke had come after a week and said that Lucy will remain for a while in the Spirit World. We all wanted to know why, especially Team Natsu, but Loke went before we could ask him a question. We were all worried about Lucy and the mood in the guild since then has been rather sad. After one month where Team Natsu had just sulked and done nothing. The old man, throw us out ad said, we can only come back if we done a mission. We obeyed Masters command and took a mission near Magnolia,in case if Lucy comes back. That was a while ago so we all sat at our table and poking around in our food. The others were worried, especially about me (I would normally had around this time, eaten 5 plates and 1 brawl behind me.) Lucy, I missed her. She was one of the most important people included, Igneel and Happy. I missed her laughter, her kindness and her smell. The smell of strawberry and vanilla, the smell of Lucy.

**'' Should we do a mission? '**

Asked Erza and almost all of Team Natsu nod. I just shook my head and said:

**'' No thanks, I pass this mission. ''**

The others nod. But then Wendy asked innocently:

**'' Natsu, are you in love with Lucy? ''**

All around us people were quiet, you could hear a pin drop so quiet it was. I felt like I was getting red, well I could not blame her what she had asked. Since Lucy was gone, I was quiet, didn't start a fight with Gray or someone else and my food consumption was also gone back. Erza and Gray looked at me with a, _if you dare to touch our little sister we will kill you_, look . I swallowed only, but before I could answer, I smelled it. The familiar smell of strawberry and vanilla, the smell of Lucy. All Dragonslayer noticed it and stood up abruptly and turned their gaze to the door. The people were confused about the behaviour of the Dragonslayer, but then they realized what was probably the reason. Just at that moment the door was opened and a cheerful:

**'' I'm home Minna! ''**

Cried happily as the person who entered the house.

**'' LUCY! ''**

Everybody screamed and looked with tears in their eyes to their long-lost Celestial Mage. We were all shocked and amazed, she's beautiful! Her blond long hair were now to her hips with a golden shimmer. She wore a silver tunic that flattered her figure and let her shine even more than she already did. The dress had a belt that was golden girdle and had all Insignia of the Zodiacas. But one thing I couldn't quit understand whatforce who let me feel cold and also as soon as I realized it disappeared. _Was that Lucy?_I thought as I looked around if anyone else felt this force. Wendy just stood there and looked at me with a puzzled expression, so she had felt it. With a quick look back, I realized that also Laxus and Gajeel felt it. With a glance, they let me understand that they thought it too. _Was this power coming from Lucy?_The people did not notice the funny behaviour of the Dragonslayers and were completely focused on their long missed friend. Levy, Erza, Gray, Mira and Lissiana ran with tears in his eyes Lucy and crushed her. People laughed and followed the example of the crying people. Only the Dragonslayers stopped, they looked thoughtfully at each other. As Wendy shrugged her shoulders and went to the laughing crowd. We smiled, each of us had missed Lucy. Lucy the light of Fairy tail, my Lucy.

* * *

Lucy POV

I was laughing and crying at the same time. My friends almost crush me, but I was not complaining.

**'' Lucy my child, please come to my office. ''**

said Master from the second floor. I nodded and smiled apologetically at my friends. Erza smiled at me and said:

**'' Lucy, we need to talk later. ''**

I nodded and hurried up the stairs to the second floor. Just when I walked into the office of Master, Master jumped into my arms and cried, weeping:

**'' Lucy ..! How could you leave me alone! *** Sobs *** I had to work! ''**

I just laughed and removed the master crying in front of me. After the GMG I helped Master with his paperwork. Especially because I felt guilty, master always had to do the paperwork which Team Natsu brought. It turned out that I had a great skill with data and calculations, since then, Master refused to do the paperwork. We laughed and he sat down in his chair. I sat down opposite him, Master looked at me calmly.

**'' Lucy, do you want to tell me what happened? ''**

he asked and I could see that he meant it seriously. I looked at him quietly and nodded. After I had inhaled deeply, I began:

**'' Long ago my mother had put a seal upon me. She hid my strength because men, more precisely a dark guild, were after me. But the seal was friable and the Spirit King had then broken the seal. He knew my strength, it would kill me and people near me. So he had brought me into the Spirit World to open it there. ''**

He looked at me calmly and then asked:

**'' Which Magic would it be? ''**

I looked at him, I could not say what I really am, so I just said:

**'' Celestial Dragon Magic. '**'

Master looked at me shocked, he would have never expected that.

**'' Then we would have five Dragonslayer ... wait, no. ''**

He looked at me in shock and then screamed in horror:

**'' Lucy, please do not say you're so destructive as Natsu! ''**

I laughed and shook my head. I said that this will never happen, hopefully. Master looked at me still in horror.

**'' Anyway, Master could you please tell nobody who, or rather what I am. ''**

I said and Master nodded understanding. I stood up and turned to go when I stopped, looked back and said:

**'' I will come tomorrow morning for the paperwork. ''**

So I turned around and left. Master laughed and cried joyfully:

**'' Thank you, Lucy, thank you! Tomorrow I'm free, Hooray! ''**

I laughed and left the second floor. Mirajane, who heard Master laughed and said with a smile:

**'' Lucy, you spoil master too much! ''**

I just chuckled and sat down to the bar.

**'' A little, but with all the difficulties which we bring him that's the least I can do. ''**

Mira nodded and quickly disappeared into the kitchen. Just to come seconds later with a glass of strawberry milkshake back.

**'' This is free! ''**

She said only and I thanked her, grinning.

**'' Lucy! ''**

Cried my friends. I smiled apologetically at Mira and went to my friends. On a large table sat Team Natsu, Lissiana, Levy and Gajeel.

**"Well, did I miss anything?"**

I asked as I sat down next to Levy. They smiled at me and told me:

**"So, where do I start ... We have a new member and guess who that is?"**

I looked at Levy just confused and she grinned:

**"Jellal!"**

I looked at Levy in surprise and my eyes wandered to the blushing Erza. We all laughed and they also told me that team Natsu was very quiet and did not break anything. For the second time this evening, I was surprised and I looked at Natsu. But he was kinda ignoring me. A stitch went through me, as one of my best friend ignored me.

**"I'm going, I'll see you tomorrow people, oh and Lucy?"**

I looked at Natsu and looked down at me (he was standing). He smiled and said:

**"I missed you, Luce."**

I blushed and looked at Natsu in surpris, but he just turned around and left. I looked after him, sighed and turned back to red Erza. We all laughed because of Erza blushing, she cleared her throat and smiled at me.

**"I've actually had another reason why I wanted to talk to you .."**

I looked at Erza confused and she just grinned. Right now Jellal kicked the door and everybody greeted him and he smiled back. He looked around and when he looked at us and Erza his smile turned to a huge grin. He ran up to us and took me in an big hug. I screamed just as he swung me around.

**"Lucy finally!"**

He shouted with joy and I looked at my friends seeking for help. Erza just laughed and hugged Jellal and me.

**"Um .."**

I just said, and the confusion was written in my face. Jellal grinned and let us go. He jumped on the table where our friends were sitting confused. Nearly hitting of the drinks, but he didn't care.

**"Minna listen!"**

Everyone looked confused to Jellal, it was quiet and he just grinned. He held out his hand to Erza and she took his hand to go up to him. All eyes were on the couple as Jellal proclaiming with a loud voice:

**"I want to finally introduce you, my beloved fiancée Erza!"**

It was dead silent until everybody at once:

**"WHAT!"**

screamed.

* * *

Erza POV

I stood next to Jellal on the table and my breathing quickened. He had said it, he finally said it! My heart was beating so fast, it felt as if it would jump out of my chest. Jellal smiled at me tenderly and I couldn't hold my grin.

I had kept him waiting a long time ...

* * *

Flashback Erza POV

It was now a week ago since Lucy was gone. We all, so Team Natsu and I were sitting at our usual table and our mood was low. When suddenly the door was occurred (Everybody does) and we all stood up abruptly.

**"Lucy! .."**

Everybody screamed, but in front of us was someone in a cloak wrapped (As Future Lucy). Natsu and Happy still thought it would be Lucy jumped on the hidden figure in order to crush it in a hug. But the figure dodged at the right moment, so that Natsu and Happy fell with the head forward to the ground. With a_ 'Bumm'_ they fell to the ground and were knocked out. We all stared in shock at the two unconscious people. The figure looked at the two which lay on the ground unconscious and stepped over them and went up the stairs to the second floor. It was deadly quiet and everybody was totally confused. I quickly went to the two idiots and looked if they had weren't injured. After the shock faded, everybody spoke again about one topic._ Was that Lucy?_ No one knew exactly who it was, the question was all written on their faces as Gajeel then said:

**"That wasn't Lucy, the smell is different. It's an male."**

We all looked even more confused at Gajeel but he ignored us and continued on eating his Metal. I just shook my head and stood up.

**"I'm going upstairs and look ."**

I spoke and went to the second floor. I knocked on masters door and when I heard master say, _enter,_ I entered the room. I tough the mysteries man was with master, but he sat all alone in is room.

**"Um master, who was the man before?"**

I asked, Master smiled and handed me a letter. I looked at him confused, opened the letter and what I read confused me even more.

_My beloved Erza, meet me at midnight by the Sakura tree (cherry tree)_

_In love ..._

There was no name there, just a picture of a man in the cloak. I looked at the master and he smiled. I just wanted to ask what that means, but Master dismissed me with a hand gesture. I sighed and made my way down as the master spoke again:

**"I would go to meet the man Erza and maybe you should wear a dress."**

I turned around in surprise, but the door closed.

* * *

Time jump 11.55pm / 23:55

I was on my way to the Sakura tree and had followed master's advice. I was wearing a red knee-length dress, it was strapless and had ruffles at the end. In addition I had red high heels. I walked slowly up the hill and when I saw it, I just stood there shocked. Everything around the tree was decorated with roses, everywhere lantern lights and a quartet playing classical music. I just stood there, completely shocked and asked me who that man was.

**'' You came ... ''**

Did someone say behind me and I turned around abruptly.

**'' Jellal! ''**

I cried surprised and it took my breath away. He just smiled, I looked at him and could not help but smile back. Jellal was wearing a black suit and had a rose in his hand. He put the rose in my hair and gently touched my cheek, I blushed from his gentle touch. He took my hand and pulled me gently under the tree, there he went on his knees and said in a loud voice:

**'' Erza Scarlert, I've known you for years. You saved and shown that there's love. You're all I ever wanted Erza and I ask you. Do you wanna Marry me?''**

My breathing stopped, tears running down my cheek, everything was perfect and I loved Jellal long time. But I just shook his head. Jellal who smiled, froze and you could see the sadness in his eyes. He stood up to leave, but I took his hand and said:

**'' No, I mean I want to marry you. But I can not right now. ''**

He looked at me confused and I could see his hurt expression.

**'' I love you, Erza, say it if you do not want to marry me. ''**

He wanted to now turn around again, but I pulled him to me and kissed him. The kiss was warm and his taste filled my senses. I left him and whispered:

**'' I love you, I love you, I love you Jellal! ''**

He just looked at me and I could see that he didn't expected that. Our eyes were linked to each other and I took a deep breath. As I explained:

**'' I can not marry you now because, when I'm marrying then only with my family nearby. But Lucy has been gone for weeks and I will not marry somebody without my little sister. I'm sorry and if you do not want to marry me anymore I understand. ''**

He looked at me and said with a smile:

**'' Erza, I love you! Your family is mine, and I know Lucy. She is like a little sister to me. We will wait until she is back. ''**

I cried in joy and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Marry Marry Christmas Minna :D

Sorry, I wanted to post an chapter every two weeks, but for Christmas I made a chapter 8000 Words (longest ever done!) long. This should be posted in New Year, so be prepared... ;)

Well, isn't it sweet? One of my favourite pairings are really Erza x Jella ^ - ^

So I'm thinking to make the main pairing will be either:

_1\. Lucy x Natsu x Laxus x Gajeel x Sting x Rouge  
_

_2\. Lucy x Natsu x Laxus x Sting_

_3\. Lucy x Laxus x Gajeel x Rouge x Sting_

_4\. Lucy x Natsu x Laxus x Gajeel_

So do not forget :) I look forward to every comment / Review

Wish you all a Merry Christmas, Until then, Minna :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Guilds Day

* * *

Lucy POV

The rays of the sun woke me up and tired I wanted to turn around. But I noticed a figure lying next to me, snoring. The snoring echoed through my bedroom.

**'' Ahh, Natsu, you idiot! ''**

I screamed and trough him out of my bed with my famous Lucy kick. However, he continued snoring without caring.

**'' Lushy, why do you scream so early in the morning? ''**

Happy asked, lying on my bed. I just shook my head in exasperation, stood up and made my way to the bathroom. After a quick shower I went to my closet, wondering what I should wear. I chose a simple pink dress and added the belt of my tunic. My hair I made a simple ponytail and put gold sandals on. After I was done I went into the kitchen and made for me and the two Free loader breakfast. For Happy I made a fish, that I had for him in the fridge and for Natsu and me, I made maple syrup waffles. I ate my waffle and wrote a note to Natsu, that I was already in the guild. Then I made my way to the guild. I touched my bracelet and stopped, how could I call my silver key, I thought. I touched the insignia of Vigro and asked:

**'' Vigro please come. ''**

A light appeared in front of me and Vigro stood there with a silver bracelet. She handed me the bracelet and disappeared again. The bracelet was almost the same, but it was silver and had the insignia of my silver key on it. Crux, Horologium, Lyra, Plue and Pyxis were there and I felt her presence. I touched the insignia of Plue and he appeared in front of me with a:

**'' Plue, Plue! ''**

I grinned at him and together we made our way to the guild. After 20 minutes we arrived and kicked the door open (everyone does and it sounds even funnier). As I looked at the room I wished to turn around, because almost a third of my Nakames lying on the ground near death from alcohol yesterday...

**'' Good morning Lucy! ''**

Said Mirajane who stood at the bar and I was smiling at her.

**'' Good morning Mira, how are you? ''**

I asked her, and ordered a strawberry milkshake.

**'' Good, and how are you? Have you come because of the paperwork? ''**

**'' Also super and yeah, I promised master. ''**

She laughed and said that I spoil master too much. I just smiled and asked:

**'' I'll go up and start working, could you bring me the Milkshake up? ''**

**'' Sure ''**

Mirajane said and I went on my way to the top floor to get started. When I entered Masters office, I swore and cursed him and his lazy way. Approximately 1,000 papers were stacked on each other, waiting for me.

**'' Damn It! ''**

I grunted and went to work.

* * *

Laxus POV

When I walked in the door to the guild, I just sighed. Once again, a third of my guild members on the ground were snoring and half death from the alcohol yesterday. Only Mirajane was standing and she worked, humming to herself. I wanted to go quick upstairs, because otherwise she would give me a job and the last time I had to clean the hole Guild (never again) but the demon saw me too soon.

'**' Good morning Laxus. Good thing you're here, could you wake up our Nakames pleas. ''**

I stopped and could not help but smile, because I like to do that. Mira saw it and just shook her head, sighing as she went to her safety spot. I stepped forward and let boil up my magic. It grew around me, until that I could unload it all over the room. Lightning flashed across the room and scream my Nakames were echoing through the all stood from the shock I had given them, and you could see the hatred of a few members in their eyes. A few were still mad at me as I wanted to take over the guild ( Fantasya it's cold, I think). I shrugged and went, ignoring the other, on the way upstairs. Before I could flew upstairs, Mira stood in my way and smiled as she gave me a tray with Milkshake.

**'' Thank Laxus and give this pleas Lucy, she's in Masters office. ''**

Before I could say anything Mira was gone. Grumbling to myself I went to master the gramps office. I just opened the door and said simply:

**'' Lucy, Mira has given me a milkshake for you. ''**

But Lucy did not notice me, she was completely focused in her work. I grinned as a thought went trough my mind. I put the tray down quietly and crept around her. Behind her, I bent down to her and inhaled her scent. I liked Lucy's smell, the smell of strawberries and vanilla, but something else mingled with her smell , something new. I could not identify it but I liked it. I grinned and blew in her ear. Lucy screamed and almost fell off the chair. I was able to catch her before she fell to the ground. I had her in my arms and now Lucy looked at me with flushed cheeks. When she had recaptured herself, she jumped out of my arms and nearly killed me with her famous Lucy kick. I fell over like a stone.

* * *

Lucy POV

I looked at the lying Laxus and sighed. I dragged him on the sofa, toiled top of him. After I had done it, I looked at my work. Laxus legs were over the back and his head dangling over the edge. I shook my head and put a blanket over him. Then I went back to work. After 10 minutes, Laxus woke up with a _'Ahh'_ . He fell to the ground again and rubbing his head, where a big bump grew. He grumbled to himself and stood up, his hand still on his head.

**'' Why did you do that? ''**

he asked angrily and shook his aching head. I looked at him with the same look and said:

**'' Mhpp, I do not like it when someone is near my ear. ''**

He looked me in the confession, but then he smiled._ Somehow I get the feeling I shouldn't mention it_, I thought. He slowly walked up to me and I swallowed trembling, he raised his hand and I cried:

**'' Don't touch my ear Laxus! ''**

He froze and his hand stopped exactly in front of my ear. He did not move and you could see that he was confused. I jumped several steps away and laughed in the silence. He stared at me and the silence felt oppressive. Then I remembered, that every Dragon and Dragonslayer needs to follow my command. In thought, cursing myself, I said with fake cheerfulness.

**'' Anyway, I have to work on. Do you need anything, Laxus? ''**

He looked at me, my question echoed trough the room. He showed with a gesture to the milkshake, that was on a table. He turned and left me alone with my Strawberry Milkshake in Masters office. I sighed, took the Milkshake and continued working.

* * *

Gajeel POV

I entered the guild and saw the most were here. Many still celebrated as Lucy came back, from whatever she did, and because of the engagement of Erza and Jellal. I didn't really care, I saw Mira just cleaning a table and walked towards her. She looked at me and greeted me with her annoying cheerful manner.

**'' Good day Gajeel, the usual? ''**

I just nodded and went on my way to my table in the corner. I liked the table, I could see here the whole guild. Relaxed, I was waiting for my food, as Mira came rushing up, she put my food in front of me and then disappeared for getting more orders. Smiling, I ate the metal and thoroughly enjoyed my day in the shade of the guild. After half an hour, the door opened and Shadowgear came in. They all welcomed the group and Levy came running towards me. She had a huge grin on her face and you could see how happy she was.

**'' Gajeel, Gajeel, Gajeel! ''**

she cried happily and smiled at me happy when she arrived. I looked at her, with my usual not interested way, but she just spoke.

**'' Jet has finally asked me out! ''**

I froze and looked at her shocked, but she did not notice me and spoke joyfully.

**'' We are now officially a couple! I need to find Lu-chan. ''**

She did not notice my expression and ran to Mira, to ask where Lucy is. My heart felt cheated and painful. I liked Levy, one might almost say that I was in love with her, but every feeling which I had for her was now tainted. I felt lost and wished Pantherlilly was here. But he went training and should come back in a week. Then I heard screams and saw the Levy had found Lucy and they just Celebrated with all the girls. Mira looked like she would explode . First an engagement and now a new pair. I saw Lucy looked at me and her chocolate eyes looked at me sadly. She apologized to Levy and came up to me. As she stood in front of me, she bent down to me and just hugged me.

**'' I'm sorry Gajeel. ''**

she said and squeezed me tighter, I let it happen. I could not breathe, only smell her fragments. Strawberries, vanilla and something else, the smell of Lucy who took me in, like an army a castle. It was the complete opposite of Levy's smell. Levy smelled of ink and blueberries, I used to think I liked it, but now I hated that smell. Lucy looked at me and smiled and sat down next to me. We didn't speak and sat in silence soothing side by side. Then the door was opened and Team Natsu and Jellal came in.

**'' Luce! ''**

Natsu yelled, looking for Lucy. She smiled and got up to go to her friends. I did not know, why but I grabbed her hand before she went away. She looked at me confused, as I said quietly so that no one could hear me, even Dragonslayer:

**'' Thank you, Lucy, for everything. ''**

Lucy smiled and squeezed my hand.

**'' You're welcome Gajeel, I'm here for you, if you need something. Be it for a tea or just to talk, you know where I live. ''**

With that, she turned and ran to her friends. I could not help but feel a stab in my heart as Lucy left me, an emptiness. I shook off the feeling and went on my way home.

* * *

Lucy POV

I laughed relaxed with my friends. Today, so much had happened,also that with Laxus. I had to be careful that it does not happened again and then with Levy. I was happy for her and Jet, but I knew that Gajeel had feelings for her and I hope he will come over them.

**'' How about if we make an mission? ''**

Erza asked, looking at all in the round. Natsu and Gray were happy and wanted to choose a mission immediately. But I asked Erza and Jellal, who was sitting at the table with us also. (He next Erza, his arm around her.)

**'' But what about the wedding? Don't you both have to plan it and other stuff? ''**

Jellal and Erza laughed, as Jellal answered my question:

**'' We've actually planned the wedding a few weeks ago, it only lacks on a date, a church and some dresses and that will Mira care. ''**

I pulled my eyebrows and asked, amused.

**'' Are you really letting Mira plan your Wedding, Erza? '**'

She looked at me and cursed as she jumped up to look for Mirajane.

**'' Damn never! ''**

Titania cried and ran away, Jellal Hunting after her to calm his irascible fiancée. We all laughed and Wendy asked then into the laughter:

**'' Are we going to do a mission? ''**

I smiled and said that I would like to go on a mission. As Natsu and Gray came back and showed the mission they had found.

**'' That's perfect! ''**

Gray said and I read the request;

**Help Wanted!**  
**Defeat a Black guild terrorized our village!**  
**Reward - over 1 million jewels and a Celestial key.**  
**Location - Korwin in the south of Fiore**

I nodded and grinned excitedly. A new key! We ended to take the evening train, to. Natsu moaned about the train ride and wanted us to walk, but he was overruled. Gray went to report the mission and the rest went to pack. As I made my way home I was able to take a look at a grinning Mira and the terrified couple who should get married. Erza drew her sword and wanted to go after Mira and Mira ran just laughing. I shook my head and went home to pack.

* * *

Next Morning in Korwin

**'' I never go on a train again!''**

Said a green Natsu as he climbed the stairs from the train. Wendy apologized and Happy laughed.

**'' Yeah yeah. You say that every time. ''**

Gray said, shaking his head and we were on the way to the Mayor for information. Once there, a little man stood at the door and welcomed us.

**'' Good morning, you are probably the Fairy Tail Mages! ''**

**'' Yes. We accepted the mission to destroy a dark guild. ''**

Gray said and the others nodded. The Mayor was pleased and took us to his office. He gave us the information:

**'' The Black guild, which you have to destroy is called Joggonaut. **_(Do not ask ..)_**. It has 30 members, three of them are S Class mages. They have their headquarters somewhere in the forest, we do not really know. But we know they regularly engage traders and travellers passing through the forest and rob them. ''**

We all nodded and then Natsu said with his usual grin:

**'' We will burn them! No fear little man. ''**

The man looked at him angry and said relieved, _that they have rented a hotel with two rooms for us_. We thanked him and went to the hotel to plan how we attack the dark guild. Ignoring Natsu's shouting that we should run blindly in the Guild.

* * *

Time warp evening

**'' I hope we all will be well. ''**

Wendy said softly as we drove in a carriage through the forest. I just nodded thoughtfully. We were divided into two groups, Wendy and I were the distraction while Natsu, Gray and Happy are the offensive.

**'' We're at the place the major meant. ''**

Gray said from outside, where he drew the carriage. Wendy and I were getting ready. We played two noble daughters who were on their way to the village. Wendy who was sitting in front of me was wearing a beautiful light blue dress, she looked like a little princess. The dress was light blue, sleeveless and went down to her ankles. Vigro had given her the dress and so it possessed a glint that only comes from the Spirit World. I smiled and do not forget to send Romeo an image of Wendy. _Hehehe_, I thought, and sighed at this young love. I had a similar dress like Wendy, but it was pink, strapless and with lots of ruffles. (The pink dress which she wore when she was with her father.) Wendy looked at me slightly nervous, but I gave her a glance and said everything will go well. Then the car was stopped and men shouted from outside:

**'' What we have here? Yeah easy prey! ''**

I stiffened and played my part:

**'' What is this? Butler drive on and let the mob be. ''**

I said with my best noble, bitchy voice that I could bring. I had reached my goal, because the men were angry and pulled Wendy and me out.

**'' Hey let us, you civil mob! ''**

Wendy said, my voice imitating. The man grunted and said to his friends.

**'' These girls are noble, no question. We take them and ask for a solvent money. ''**

The men, around 10 others hooted happily. As another asked what he should do with the Butler (Gray).

**'' Evrybody, I and Mark apart, make him and the car disappear. ''**

He said, holding me tight. Wendy and I fought and Gray said:

**'' My ladys! No flee, I will stop them. ''**

But he was beaten and thrown into a tree. We winced, but we could do nothing.

**'' Let us go, do you want gold? We have gold, a lot, but let us be in peace. ''**

I said, Wendy trembled beside me. But the men simply pulled us to their headquarters. Once there, we looked confused at the men. We faced a cave and they explained that the cave comprises several kilometres and went through the whole forest. Damn, I thought, and could see that Wendy had the same expression. To clean it out will take a while. The men took us and led us trough corridors, all looked the same. Until we finally arrived in front of a wooden door. The other man, the leader of the party which attacked us, opened the door and pushed Wendy and me inside. The room was huge, a 30 x 60 meters room, it had a bar and even a section with chains where slopes are caught. There hung a man, hopefully still alive and looked very emaciated. We swallowed and moved on. As it turned out, the mayor was wrong, there were not 30 members, it was 40, no 50 people. In thought cursing. We were stared from all sides until we were in front of a door, but this time he knocked and opened the door only when he heard a _'Come in!'_ . The room in which he brought us looked exactly like Masters office, except that everything was made of stone instead of wood. The Master sat in a chair and looked at us amused.

**'' Have you brought me new toys? I'm not into children, but the blonde is good. ''**

I shivered and lifted my chin defiantly at him, with my senses, I could feel his power. He is strong.

**'' No *** laughs *** they are noble where we caught in the woods, I thought that would give us good money. ''**

Said the man who was holding me and the master smiled:

**'' Good idea Worden, well let's look at the goods, ''**

He looked at us direct:

**'' As you say, girl, we'll have you for a while now and then we need to call our new slaves. ''**

I shuddered and looked at Wendy. She nodded and smiled as she activated her magic.

**'' My name is Wendy, Wendy Marvell sky Dragonslayer of Fairy Tail! ''**

Wendy said, jumping away from the man who hold her. With a sky dragon scream, he was thrown against the wall and fell unconscious. Now I attacked, I took my whip, which I had hidden in my dress and also trough Worden against the wall where he fell unconscious.

**'' And my name is Lucy Heartfillia, Celestial sorceress of Fairy Tail. ''**

The master looked at us surprised and amused. From outside I now heard the others attacked. Screams could be heard, the pressure of magic filled the Guild and the Master smiled.

**'' Now, Fairy Tail, I'm amazed. You are brave and strong, it will be fun to enslave you. ''**

He stood up and I recognized his magic that now filled the room, Earth magic! He smiled, shaking the ground beneath our feet. I called my Spirits, Loke, Vigro and Scorpio and they were ready to fight beside me.

**'' Loke attack him, Vigro help out the guys and Scorpio protect Wendy and me from the stones. ''**

The Spirits obeyed my commands and got to work. I pulled my whip and helped Wendy. Wendy attacked him with dragon shouts and I hit him with my whip so that he could not dodge properly. Here, Loke went to work and hit him every time he dodged Wendy's attack. Several minutes passed, but it felt like hours, I looked worried about Wendy, her Magical power fell faster and faster. As the Master did something surprising. He held my whip and threw me against Wendy, I screamed and tried to avoid the crash, but we were both thrown against the wall. We shouted and the pain numbed my senses for several seconds. When my senses came back again Wendy was unconscious and Loke and Scorpio stood protectively in front of us. I cursed and called Aries. She appears with her 'sorry' and I said,

**'' Aries, protect Wendy and make that she does not see me. ''**

She nodded and made a wool wall, while Loke and Scorpio looking at me confused. Then they knew what I should do and asked if they should go.

**'' No, ''**

I said and looked at the Master stood there and looked at me amused:

**'' Stay here and watch that I do not lose control. ''**

The two loyal Spirits nodded, and the Master raised his eyebrows.

**'' Do you think can defeat me? *** Laughs *** I the master of Joggonaut! ''**

he said and I looked at him smiling and said simply:

**'' Yes. ''**

The Master froze and laughed in disbelief, he asked, amused:

**'' Hahaha, yeah. Will you whip me, since I've been a very bad boy? ''**

I grinned and shook my head, growling I said:

**'' You have harassed the village and Wendy is hurt. That means I should break your least one or two bones. ''**

With that, I ran up to him and hit him with my dragon force against the wall. He cursed and his laugh went to disbelief. He attacked me with his full force, but I hit it away like a fly.

**'' How is that possible .. ''**

he said, coughing and stood trembling before me. I looked at him amused and said:

**'' We are the wizards of Fairy Tail, anything is possible. ''**

With that, I used a big part of my dragon force to him and shouted:

**'' Dragon God roar! ''**

And pure power came upon him, he was struck by the wall, several hundred meters through. I looked at the hole and cursed, ran into the hole quickly. My Spirits close to me.

**'' Damn, Damn, Damn! Please I didn't kill him! ''**

When we finally arrived at the end of the newly opened hole, the master of Joggonauts was powerless and unconscious. I sighed and Loke dragged him back to the office for me.

**'' Lucy? What happened, are you injured ?! ''**

Shouted a horrified Wendy and I merely pointed to the impotent master. She looked at me confused and to the hole from which I came. I said:

**'' When you passed out, have Loke and I fought against him and he had beaten him with Regulas punch against the wall. ''**

She looked at me in surprise and swallowed my lie. I sighed inwardly, noting that I should be more careful. Loke, who smiled at me, apologized for the strong impact and disappeared, Scorpio with him.

**'' Should I heal his wounds? ''**

Wendy asked, I nodded and stepped aside. She healed his wounds and tied him with anti magic chains up. I went while she was working, out of the office and checked how the guys were. Coming out of the room, I just sighed. The room was completely destroyed, one part, with people, frozen and another part was in ashes. In the middle of it, was a huge hole which went up to the surface. Cursing under my breath I can forget the reward again, I searched for two troublemakers. I did not find them in the room , so they climbed out. But they shouldn't go, when they knew Wendy and I fought against the master. I sharpened my senses and heard from outside a fight. I called Vigro which went back as all were beaten and asked if she could take me to the top. She took me in her arms and jumped with me through the hole which were about 400 meters high. I screamed and trembled as she put me get to the top and asked if it was everything and if she gets a punishment. I thanked her and asked trembling:

**'' Could you perhaps take the dark mages up and tied them? If you want, you can punish them. ''**

She smiled and nodded and disappeared. I sighed about her and her interesting way of being, but I loved my spirits because they were my family. I looked around and saw the two idiots, 10 meters away from the hole.

**'' Just you wait Gray, now I'll burn you! ''**

I pulled my eye brows high and the second said, as he just took off his T-shirt:

**'' Bring it on, flame brain! ''**

They were about to attack each other, as I said in a sinister voice:

**'' Guys ... ''**

They froze and looked at me, what they saw well, it was more scarier than if Zerf stood before them. I pulled my whip and said with uncanny Quiet Voice:

**'' You two,were like kids fighting with each other. Although we are here on a mission and because of you ... the sweet little Wendy was injured, not hard, but you should have, according to the plan, come immediately and help us defeat the Master. ''**

The two were like two children who had just been caught stealing cookies, and then, when they saw me, their survival will started. They both wanted to escape, but I hit out with my whip, tied Gray around his ankle and threw him against Natsu. They were thrown against a tree and both were moaning in pain. I moved quietly to them and looked at the two curling shapes.

**'' Did you understand? ''**

The two sad in firm voice _Yes's_ and I shook my head, knowing that they will arguing in several hours again. I turned around and wanted to see Wendy, but I looked again back and said:

**'' If I ever see you argue during a mission ... ''**

The rest of the sentence I let in the air and the two just swallowed trembling. I smiled and said in a cheerful voice:

**'' Now that that's settled, the Rune Knight should get to pick the prisoners. ''**

So I turned around and went to the pile of prisoners who had Vigro brought up. A scream sounded and appeared Vigro with Wendy in the arm which looked quite scared. I took her from Vigro arms and she went back to work.

**'' Lucy, Vigro just jumped 400 meters ... ''**

Said the trembling Wendy and I nodded, laughing.

**'' Yes Vigro is great. ''**

We talked, when the boys came crawling to me and Wendy and asked for forgiveness. Wendy, the good-natured one, needed to cure the guys immediately. I left, they had already suffered enough. Vigro came with a cargo of prisoners from the hole again and threw them to the others. She looked at her work and I could swear she smiled a little, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. She turned to me and said in her cold style:

**'' Princess, all members of Joggonaut are taken prisoner and brought up. But theirs still a prisoner, a prisoner of Joggonaut. ''**

I froze and said with wide eyes, shocked that I have forgotten him.

**'' Vigro please free him and bring him up. ''**

She nodded and said:

**'' Yes princess. ''**

She disappeared and I turned to the boys.

**'' Why did not release the boy? ''**

They looked at me confused and you could see a question mark in their faces.

**'' The boy! How could I forget him, we saw him when we were brought to the guild. I hope he is not seriously injured. ''**

Wendy said, her face was twisted and worried about the unknown. The boys had only a bigger question mark on their face. Wendy and I sighed, once again they were more concerned with their fight, instead of their environment. I heard many steps closer, around 200 meters away. I wanted to go to them and welcome them, but reminded me that a human could not hear it, so I stopped and pretended as if nothing happened. Not knowing that Natsu was watching me. Then Vigro came jumping up with the unknown in her luggage. Wendy and I sighed and ran to the boy. Vigro lay him down, bowed and waited for further orders. I froze, the boy looked like he would been weeks, maybe even months prisoned.

**'' Water ''**

Said Wendy and Gray rushed to his backpack he had. He came back with a bottle of water. I took the bottle and gave it to him, the boy was unconscious but when he felt the cool water (all things from Gray are cool) by his lips he drank greedily.

**'' Quiet, it has enough water .. ''**

I just said smiling and looked at him more closely. He had fiery red hair, which hung down greasy. His hair went up to his shoulders. He had stubble, he must have been already really caught long. I held his muscular body while he drank and the bottle was emptying rapidly. Somehow I felt an intimacy that I could not judge, but I pushed that aside and concentrated to treat him. He had a few sore and wounds which Wendy. The boys wanted to help,

but they did not know what. As the footsteps came closer, now it should have heard everyone. The Rune Knight, 20 mages, were here. Gray and Natsu received them and led them to the prisoner. I heard one of the Rune Knight asked why was a huge hole to hell there. Natsu said only, that by fight their will be sacrifices, which are in form of huge holes.

**'' The chains, I can not get off the handcuffs. ''**

Wendy said, and tried to remove the chains around the wrist of the boys by force, but it did not move an inch. I looked questioningly at Vigro, which told us:

**'' This Handcuffs are magical, they block the magic of the person, similar to the anti-magic chains, but stronger and more dangerous. The only thing that can open the chain is the key. ''**

She looked at me and continued,:

**'' I looked everywhere for the key, but they are not there or on the members. Since I failed, do I get a punishment? ''**

I shook my head and thanked her and the others. She bowed and went back to the Spirit World. Wendy looked at me sadly:

**'' I would find it terrible if my magic is blocked. ''**

I just nodded and looked at the sleeping person. Natsu walked beside me, he had done everything, he took my hand and I squeezed it. I looked gratefully at my best friend and breathed deeply in and out. I calmed down and Natsu looked at me smiling. Then we heard a moan and we both turned our attention quickly to the unknown:

**'' All right, we have freed you. Everything will be fine, you're safe. ''**

I said and looked at the figure on the floor. He groaned again and woke bobbing on.

**'' Saphir!''**

He said, looking around searching ,his eyes rested on me and his eyes widened.

**'' Lucy .. ''**

he whispered, sitting high up.

**'' Do you know him? ''**

Natsu asked, but I shook my head in confusion. The boy looked at it and pain I could tell from his eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

**'' What's your name and why do you know Lucy? ''**

Wendy asked the boy stared at her and he said something in another language.

**'' Draco filia et reginae caeli Habitaculum Draconum. Memineris, Luciana? ''**  
(Dragon daughter of the sky and the queen of dragons. Don't you Remember, Luciana?)  
(I wanted something antic in the story :) I like the Latin language, but this is all translated using Google translater and may contain errors.)

I froze, I understood what he was saying that it was the language of the dragons. Natsu and Wendy looked confused between me and the boys.

**'' What is your name? ''**

I asked, pretending like I did not understand it, and wondered ,frantically searching trough my memories . But before he could say anything he fell, Natsu luckily caught him.

**'' He is still weak, we take him to the village. ''**

I just nodded and called Taurus to Cary him. Natsu looked at me, I did not recognize the exact feelings which were reflected in his eyes. But before I could say anything, he turned and went to Gray. I sighed, there were more question to ask and more answers look for.

* * *

In the village

**'' Here is your reward, deducted 200,000 Jewels, because of the damage and here the key ''**

Said the mayor and gave the rest to us. I sighed, but I gratefully accepted to the key. It was a silver key, I grinned, the key of Draco the dragon. We thanked him and left the office and went on our way to the hotel. Since it was late, we will take the train early in the morning.

**'' I'm going quickly to the hospital, Go on ahead Minna. ''**

I said to my friends and they just nodded, Natsu asked anxiously:

**'' Should I go with you? ''**

**'' No, but thank you. ''**

I said, and made my way to the unknown boy. The village was very old, so it took me a while before I arrived. It was a very Simple house, two Stuffy and equipped with the simplest. I walked in and nodded to the nurse who stood at the entrance. She let me do and I hurried up the stairs to the second floor. At the top, I went to the door at the end of the corridor and knocked before I entered. The room was small, it was just a bed and a chair there. I went next to the bed and sat down in the chair. He slept, moving back and forth, as if he had a nightmare.

**'' Saphir, Saphir, no, please ... Lucy. ''**

I looked at him and wondered aloud to myself:

**'' Who are you? From where do you know me? ''**

He turned around, away from me and I heard him say:

**'' Kill me, but let Saphir in peace ... No! ''**

The last word he screamed and sat up sweaty, trembling. He leaned on his hand and shaking, only now he noticed me and calmed down. We stared at us, his eyes felt penetrating.

**'' The Queen still doesn't know who I am .. ''**

He said, and his eyes looked sad.

**'' Who are you? ''**

I asked and he stared at me calmly.

'' My name is Thor, son of Odin the dragon god. Your childhood friend, if it was short, but still... ''

I froze and memories flooded me.

* * *

Lucy as ..

'' Odin, Saphir, Death! You're mean! ''

I screamed and ran after my older friends, than I had an idea. I opened my wings and swung me into the air, with a few wing beats I caught up with them and jumped on top of my friends. We all screamed and rolled on the floor laughing.

**'' That's mean Lulu! You can fly! Now we have to punish you ''**

Said Saphir and began to tickle me. I started laughing and ran away, but my friends followed me. I ran to my mother and hid behind her. This Laughed and the other adults also.

**'' The Princess is so energetic, as well as our children. Don't you think Odin? ''**

Said Merkur and took Saphir in her arm. Odin agreed with her and grinned to his son Thor. Death went to his mother and she ran her hand through his raven coloured hair.

**'' Wow, Schlächterin (** Culler** ), you have feelings, amazing! ''**

said Odin and Schlächterin drew her eyebrows up. The death dragon looked at him, exasperated.

**'' I own feelings Odin. But I must not mention my rank always. ''**

Odin snorted, she had hit his nerve, and mother laughed. I saw Thor went to Saphir and whispered something in her ear, they were very close and I could not help but to go Death and point to the the Love birds. We giggled and the other two looked at each us angrily, but blushing.

**'' Come on, it's tea time. ''**

Said Mother, we went to the pavilion where everything was ready. Two pots of tea and hundreds of cakes and muffins. We sat down. The adults on one side and the children on the other side. We drank and talked. It was relaxing and funny. Till I mentioned it.

**'' Well Saphir? What's going on between you and Thor. ''**

She and Thor were as red as a tomato and you could see her discomfort. I giggled and Saphir understood that I extra sad it.

**'' You... ''**

She said and took a cake from the table and threw it at me. It landed right on my white dress.

**'' You want it... ''**

I said and took a cake and threw it to her. I landed right on her face. She looked at me solidifies and it was dead quiet, adults lokked at their children amused. We both reached for a cake and shouted:

**'' Cake fight! ''**

Cake flew around and met everyone. Everyone laughed and our parents ducked and tried to flee. But Saphir, hit Odin in his face. Schlächterin laughed out loud and Odin was angry. He took a cake and threw it to Schlächterin. She ducked, but the cake hit Merkur. She took a cake and wanted to throw it on Odin, but she hit my mother. She also took a cake and throw it to Schlächterin. She was not prepared and it hit her in the face. It was dead silent. The Schlächterin plasters her face and said in a menacing voice:

''** The Battle Begins ... ''**

We froze and each of us got a cake within seconds our face. We all laughed and attacked everyone. It was fun. I just wanted to throw a cake on Saphir, but I tripped and fell on her. We fell to the cake, covered in layers of cream and pastry. We were lying on the ground and looked at each other. Her blue hair were now almost white from the cream and her sea-blue eyes sparkled with joy. We both giggled, the boys did not see us on the floor and we attacked at the same time, pulling them down. They both fell on a cake, face forward. We laughed loud and the guys had us now in sight. They began to tickle us until we begged for mercy. When they finally let go of us, we turned the spit. Now we all lay on the ground, completely out of breath.

**'' One time, let us spend again a summer together. Saphi, Oldi and Del. ''**

They all nodded, a promise which we all will remember. It was fun. We laughed and played all summer. It was only a summer, but it is one of the best memories of my childhood. But exactly that was deleted. It faded away for me, as well the promise ...

* * *

Lucy POV Now

**'' Oldi ''**

I whispered and started to cry. He looked at me and smiled.

**'' Took you long Lulu. Saphir was so sad when she heard IT. ''**

I nodded, tears ran down my cheek. How could I forget my friends?

**'' Gome ne Oldi. ''**

I said, trembling:

**'' Wait, where's Saphir and why you were arrested? ''**

I asked, his eyes became sad.

**'' Where do I start ... When the dragon disappeared, Saphir and I were alone. We could not go to you, since you have forgotten us. So there were only two of us. Years passed and we wandered around, not knowing what intervention. But we came closer and closer, day to day, and eventually we came together. ''**

I smiled and congratulated him. He grinned and continued:

**'' We were just travelling and their we felt your awakening. Probably each dragon has felt it, if you look at it closely. We made immediately on the way, but we were attacked, an ambush to be more specific. They put these chains, so we could not use our magic and parted us. I tried to fight, but ... but there were too many. When I woke up I had been caught in Joggonaut. It has been for weeks, that's all I know. ''**

I looked at him sadly and squeezed his hand.

**'' We need to find Saphir ... ''**

He said, not to me, but I nodded determining.

**'' Do you know what is happening to Death? ''**

I asked, but he just shook his head. He asked me what I will do.

**'' Well, I go back home. To my guild, Fairy Tail. You can also come if you want. From there we can search for Saphir. ''**

I said and he looked at me, nodding.

**'' That would be nice, but I can not use my magic .. ''**

He said sadly. I smiled and said with a proud face:

**'' Fairy Tail helps everyone in need. ''**

**'' You have found a wonderful guild, ''**

He said sadly smiling:

**'' I take the offer. Alone I can not find Saphir, especially without magic. ''**

I just nodded and squeezed his hand. I told him he should rest and meet us at the train station in the morning. He nodded and I left the room, smiling and with more memories.

* * *

In the morning at the station

**'' How can you simply Invite him! ''**

Gray said angrily and stomped to the ticket booth to get us a ticket there. I shook my head and Wendy said:

**'' He has no more magic and was imprisoned weeks. We have to help him to find the key! ''**

I nodded in agreement, but Natsu snorted to himself.

**'' Lucy, just because he is your childhood friend you want to help him. ''**

Said Gray, who came back with the tickets.

**'' Now's enough! ''**

I growled. My friends turned to face me. Wendy was on my side, but the boys did not like it.

**'' Fairy Tail helps everyone! That you all know, but why are you acting so childish ?! ''**

They answer surprising me.

**'' Because he will take my little sister from me. ''**

Cried Gray and Natsu yelled at the same time:

**'' Because he will take you away from me. ''**

The two boys looked at me, with red faces and I could not help but laugh along. They were still red, as said a voice behind them.

**'' Do not worry, I'm married. ''**

We all turned to him as Thor showed his ring, silver and small it looked at his muscular fingers. Wendy joind to my laugh, so that we both giggled, rolling on the ground. The boys were red from shame. But Gray couldn't take it, especially when he saw us rolling on the ground, and laughed. At the end, each laughed and so we made our way friendly and relaxing to the train. The mood went down as we entered the train, mostly by Natsu and Thor. Every Dragonslayer, expect Wendy, had motion sickness. Natsu was surprised and asked Thor, as they calmed down a bit, if he was also a Dragonslayer.

**'' Yes, I am Thor Hammer, son of Odin the Dragon god. ''**

Thor said proudly, but he was immediately turned green and grabbed a bag, to unload his stomach contents . Natsu looked at him amazement and asked if he knew Igneel, his father. Thor shook his head apologetically only. The ride was after talking quiet and relaxing.

* * *

Thor POV in Magnolia

We finally arrived after a few hours of hell ride, in Magnolia. It was a beautiful city, home of Fairy Tail. I looked at Lucy, who was just with her friends chatting while we went to the guild. She has grown in several ways. She was beautiful, not as beautiful as my Saphir, but as beautiful as a queen, what she is. Her magic level looked normal, for a mortal. But I could sense Magic limiter when I saw it. Her friends were also very interesting. I had them stored in a list in my head;

**Gray - Ice magician, Human. He sees in Lucy a little sister, good I like him.**

**Wendy - Dragonslayer of the sky, it is not a complete Human. I could see that since I was a dragon god. She must be the true daughter, not adopted as like the most. Very rare. She is very friendly and Lucy thinks of her as an little sister. Well, I like her to..**

**Natsu - Dragonslayer of the fire, as he had mentioned, son of Igneel, Human, was adopted. Lucy told me during the hell ride told that he had brought her to Fairy Tail. He is her best friend after her statement. Very temperamental and he likes Lucy. Too bad it actually, he's a good guy. But when he comes too close to Lucy.. Well I need then to get rid of him. Because no one touches my little baby sister.**

Everything stored in my mental list, I followed the laughing group. Lucy and Saphir were my best friends and since Odin left, they are the only ones I have left. It hurt that I did not have Saphir with me and that we're not together, can see their guild of our little sister.

**'' Thor, come on! Did not know that you're so slow, old man! ''**

Screamed Lucy, which stood far ahead. I pulled my eyes eyebrows up and snorted.

**'' Just because I'm 5 years older. ''**

I said, knowing that Lucy heard it. She stuck her tongue out at me and said just as quietly.

**'' Come on old man, I'll buy you a free meal when you're in front of me in the guild. ''**

Now she had awakened my interest. I ran and wanted to use my magic, but I could not. Anyway, I was still faster and stronger. Lucy cursed and started running. Natsu which heard our competition also started running.

**'' Hey! Wait no! ''  
**

Stride Lucy, as all her friends ran off to get a free meal. We all laughed and ran through the streets of Magnolia, until we reached a large building. Fairy Tail stood their big. I passed Wendy and Lucy along time, it was just a contest between the boys. I overtook them and was about to open the door, but Gray kicked me in the back and brought me down. I fell to the ground and took Gray with me, which held on Natsu, as we all were on the ground and began to beat each other, not seeing Lucy and Wendy jogged past us and entered the guild. We beat and rolled around, but stopped as a threatening voice said:

**'' Who is fighting ... ''**

Natsu and Gray stiffened and became great friends right away and pretended as if they had not beaten each other. I took the opportunity and hit the two of them, so that they were hit out of the guild and landed several meters away.

**'' Hahaha, Won! ''**

I said triumphantly and wanted to enter the guild, but an angry red-haired woman blocked my way. She was human, but her Magic level was unbelievable.

**'' Erza calm down, this is my childhood friend, Thor. ''**

Said Lucy which was standing next to Erza and she tried desperately to calm her down. What brought nothing, because she whispered softly to herself.

**'' Punishment ... ''**

I swallowed and got ready to fight, but I had no magic. I took a few steps and the tough to flee was amazing.

**'' Come Erza, calm down. I'll buy you much strawberry cake as you like. ''**

Said a man with blue hair and a blue tattoo on his face. Surprisingly, the woman calmed. Now she had a beautiful smile on her face and asked the man:

**'' Strawberry cake as much as I like? ''**

The man nodded, the woman called Erza, hugged him and said:

**'' You're the best, Jellal. ''**

They disappeared. I stood there shocked and horrified looking after the leaving couple.

**'' Do not worry, Erza is actually very nice. ''**

Lucy said from the doorway and showed that I should follow her. I followed her silently, with another glance back where Natsu and Gray were unconsciousness, Wendy concerned about them. I could not hide a grin and hurried to catch up to Lucy. That could still be fun, but my concern for my mate was still present. But with Lucy, we shall find my beloved, yes we'll find her ...

* * *

Happy new Year! :D

Chapter number 4 is finished :) legendary 8000 words. ( Never wrote this much, or translated this much!) Also, Thank you for all the reviews, favorits and followers. With all new one I'm grinning and smiling like crazy.  
Well, how do you like the new OC's, they are supports for Lucy and still play an important role ... Here are some details:

Thor Hammer - Dragon God slayer, adopted by the Dragon God Odin. He has red hair, Gray eyes and is 30 years old. His mate is Saphir.  
Location - Fairy Tail

Saphir Meer ( Sapphire Sea )- Water Dragonslayer, daughter of Merkur. She has blue hair, ocean blue eyes and is 29 years old. Her mate is Thor.  
Location - ?

Death Dark - Dragonslayer of death, son of Schlächterin. He has raven black hair, white eyes and is 32 years old.  
Location - ?

Merkur (Mercury) - Water Dragon

Odin - God Dragon

Schlächterin (Culler) - Death Dragon

So what? I hope this Charas are good, feel free to suggest more!  
So Happy New Year and I look forward to every review, favourite and follow: D  
Until then, Minna ^ - ^


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not Updating :( But finally finished Chapter five so enjoy :D

Chapter 5. Truth ...

* * *

Lucy POV

I yawned, as I stretched and looked around tiredly. It was, fortunately, no one in my bed and Thor was on the couch, sleeping. I smiled, I was glad that I have more memories, good and bad ones. I got up and went to shower quickly. Today, I'm gonna meet all the girls to try the dresses Erza has chosen for us and also getting her wedding dress. I put on my usual outfit, a skirt and a tank top, it was the middle in the summer and very warm. I went into the kitchen and quickly made pancakes for Thor, wrote him a note that I'm gone and that he should go to the guild and so I went on my way. I called Plue and we walked slowly to the clothing store. Thor, I grinned, yesterday he pulled of a great gig. He had explained his situation to the master and now belonged temporarily, until we found Saphir, to Fairy Tail. He had the guild crest printed in blue as Saphir's hair, on his right chest. I offered then, that as longest he stays here, he could sleep in my apartment. Natsu did not like this idea.

**'' LUCY! ''**

Cried several people behind me and I smelled them. _Blueberries with a touch of ink, roses with a spicy flavour_ and a _smell that I only could describe as the sky with a hint of peach_. Levy, Mira and Wendy! I turned around and greeted my friends. They smiled and together we went to the store. Once there we heard screams, worried we ran in, where we almost fell to the ground. Erza stood there and she had a wedding dress on. She had chosen a suit of armour, that has a veil and was completely white.

**'' Erza! No, no, no never you wear something like THAT for your wedding..! ''**

Mira screamed in horror, but Erza only answered stubbornly:

**'' Look, this is perfect! I feel completely comfortable in that, I do not know what you all have against it. ''**

We all shook our heads and I realized that Erza had a light blush on her cheek, so it was embarrassing for her standing in front of us. I looked around and saw that, Cana, Juvia, Laki and Kinana were only shaking their heads. Only Asuka complimented Erza. I just sighed and watched as Mira pulled Erza back to the dressing room to get her a proper dress. The owner of the shop, who introduced herself as Susane asked if we would like a glass of wine she held in her hand. Cana agreed immediately and Susane gave everybody an glass. I took mine gratefully and took a sip. I sighed in pleasure, I loved white wine.

**'' Why did I get none? ''**

Wendy asked:

**'' I'm actually over 18. ''**

Susane apologized and wanted to give her a glass, but then a voice said:

**'' Wendy .. ''**

The called one winced and returned the glass, seeing that Carla would otherwise kill her.

**'' Hey Carla, where were you? ''**

I asked, smiling at my little friend.

**'' Hello Minna, sorry, I have overslept and Wendy didn't wake me up. ''**

Carla said, with a glance at Wendy and blushed slightly, but Wendy smiled and whispered loudly so that everybody could hear:

**'' She had yesterday a date with Happy .. ''**

We all grinned and Carla was now completely red.

**'' So! ''**

Mira said as she pulled out Erza from the cabins.

**'' Wow! ''**

We only could say. Erza was wearing a beautiful dress. It was strapless, pure white and Floor-Length. It had a train that was several meters long and a white veil so long as the train. We were completely shocked, she looked beautiful.

**'' I liked the other one better! ''**

Asuka said stubbornly, Bisca just sighed and took her daughter in her arms. Erza stood before us, she was completely red and looked at us questioningly. Mira grinned and said:

**'' Now you are worthy to be my rival. * **_Sniff_** * I'm so so happy for you. ''**

She began to cry and the other came to comfort her.

**'' I'm so * **_sobs_** * proud of you! ''**

We laughed, Erza looked at Mira and both began to cry. They embraced and we all began to cry. After several minutes where we all sobbed, Susane looked at us in horror, not knowing what to do, if several adult female magicians are crying.

**'' Why are you crying? ''**

Asuka asked innocently and we smiled at her innocent way. Erza hugged her and said smiling:

**'' We cry because we are happy. ''**

**'' But if I'm happy, then I laugh. ''**

Asuka replied. We laughed again and Erza said, after we had recovered:

**'' So now are your turns! ''**

Susane came with our clothes she had laid ready for us. Asuka will be the flower girl. Carla, Happy and Panther Lilly will be on order of Mirajanne, the demon, acting as ring bearer. First was Asukas turn, she had a pink, white dress, it was sleeveless and went down to her ankle. 'Ahhh' made all as it looked marvellous sweet. Erza smiled and took her in her arms. Bisca, Cana, Juvia, Laki, Wendy and Kinana now were given the dresses from Susane and Mira and I looked questioningly at Erza for our clothes.

**'' Here, ''**

Said she and gave us a different dress.

**'' You both are the maids of honer. ''**

We were shocked and began to cry again. We hugged her and rushed to the cabins. Our dress went till to our ankles and was an innocent white. It was an simple design and had an pink belt of silk. Mira and I grinned at each other and went out to the others who were already finished dressing. The bridesmaids wore a pink dress that went down to their knees. It was like all the other clothes simply cut and had strapped a belt consisted of roses around their waist.

**'' This will be a wonderful wedding Erza! ''**

said Mira, which stood beside me and I nodded firmly. Yes, it will be.

* * *

Laxus POV

**'' Why have you called me Gramps ''**

I asked as I walked into the office of my grandfather.

**'' Yes, why have you called us old man? ''**

Asked Gajeel, who was leaning against the wall, Natsu was also there and we all looked questioningly at the old man who sat in his chair.

**'' Good, now that everybody is here. Well ... ''**

He said and looked at us all, one after the other.

**'' Natsu, Lucy and your team went on a mission, right? ''**

Gramps and asked Natsu nodded:

**'' Yes, but what has that to do with, ''**

He showed at Gajeel and me:

**'' them. ''**

Master sighed and showed us that we should sit down. He cleared his throat and began to talk:

**'' Well where do I start ... so Team Natsu had a mission to take on a dark guild, Joggonaut. But the master of Joggonaut fled of his cell with an help of an other guild .. The Guild which helped him is called Death Kings. ''**

He paused dramatically and said:

**'' Death Kings, is a guild which seeks for the magic of the Dragonslayer. Each Dragonslayer was warned and I command you three to look after Wendy, Thor though his powers are sealed and also take care of Lucy. ''**

**'' Wait, why Bunny Girl? ''**

Gajeel asked, his interest piqued. I also wondered why we should look after Blondie, but I said nothing. Gramps sighed, it looked like he hide something, a little sweat ran down his on his forehead. Gramps cleared his throat and said:

**'' Lucy told me .. uh ... Yes, that she defeated the master of Joggonaut, well Loke but he is her Spirit. ''**

Gajeel and I looked in surprise at Natsu. Who thought that Blondie was so strong. But he just shrugged with his shoulders:

**'' And? Lucy has defeated the master, but why should they be after her. ''**

Natsu asked, stepping closer to the desk. We all heard his pulse quickened and the salty smell of sweat now filled the room.

**'' What you're hiding old man. ''**

I said now, stepping closer, Gajeel next to me. Master looked at us all and swallowed hard.

**'' What you're hiding? Does it have to do something with Lucy been gone for 3 months? ''**

Gajeel and Natsu nodded by my question. My grandfather looked at us Dragonslayer, it still smelled of sweat and he was breathing deeply in and out. He looked at us, his pulse slowed down and he said in the stillness:

**'' I am your master and command you, that you protect Wendy, Thor and Lucy. If you want to know why you have to protect them, ask them. And now Get out! ''**

We froze, we were thrown out! But it was a command and commands we have to follow, albeit involuntarily. On the other side of the door, we looked each other in silence, as Gajeel asked:

**'' Does it maybe have to do with Lucys smell? It is .. changed .. ''**

**'' Yes, it is somehow different. I do not know how to describe it, but when I smell it, it smells of warmth and home, a place where you feel safe .. ''**

Natsu said, and we looked at him surprising:

**'' Did Salamander just hit it on the spot? '' '**

**'' A miracle has happened. ''**

I agreed with Gajeel and Natsu looked at us angrily. Gajeel laughed his usual 'Gihiii', but became serious again and said:

**'' Lucy, whatever she have done the last 3 months. Something happened and we do not know what. Do you know something Natsu? ''**

**'' No, she didn't tell me, every time I asked her, she avoided my question. ''**

Replied Natsu and he looked thoughtfully into the round. I just shook my head and walked down the stairs and said to the two younger Dragonlsayers:

**'' It's simple, we just need to ask Blondies childhood friend Thor. Because there comes the question that concerns me. Why she has a Dragonslayer, more precisely a dragon god slayer as her childhood friend? ''**

The guys watched me and their eyes followed me down stairs. They followed me, knowing what we need to do. I looked around, as I reached the bottom, and looked for the older Dragonslayer. Thor sat at the bar and chatted with Gray, we headed towards them.

**'' So, Death an I were sitting there, While Saphir and Lucy threw around with cakes. I'll tell you Gray, I have never seen them so seriously. There it happened, Saphir threw a cake right in my father's face. I swear, only they can make a dragon god so angry. Well, the battle ended as we .. ''**

He couldn't finish his sentence as I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him off his stool.

**'' You're coming with us. ''**

I said determining and pulled him away. Thor, shouted to the bewildered Gray, which had only had his pants on:

**'' I'll tell you later how it ended! ''**

I took him to the training hall, there were a few people. But I growled at them, and they ran away frightened . In the middle of the hall, I threw the older man to the ground and he scrambled to his feet and looked at us questioningly. Natsu and Gajeel stood beside me and we smiled:

**'' It's time for some answers .. ''**

* * *

Thor POV

I stood in the middle of the training hall and looked at the three Dragonslayer before me. Laxus smiled and said in a menacing voice:

**'' It's time for some answers .. ''**

I looked at them confused:

**'' Answers on what? What colour my underwear is, it would be black. You can check if you want to. ''**

**'' Not that old man! ''**

Natsu growled, as he calmed down he demand:

**'' We want to know what happened to Lucy and where she has spent the last three months. She trusts you and for sure told you about it, now speak! ''**

I froze, Lucy had told me last night at her home everything. Her story, the seal, her memories and the bloodlust. I promised I would keep it a secret and it was a promise to my queen, so I won't tell anybody.

**'' Yes, I know what happened, ''**

I said, Natsu had a painful expression on his face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came and I went on,:

**'' But if you want to know it, you have to ask her. Because I will keep my promise. ''**

**'' Then we're gonna make you talk. ''**

Said Natsu and his fist was on fire. I had no magic, but I stood straight there and smiled:

**'' Come at me Flame Dragon! ''**

Natsu let out a war cry and wanted to attack me, but Gajeel held him back and he stopped, angrily Natsu growled. Gajeel growled back and said:

**'' Let me do it Salamander, you will burn down the hole hall. ''**

Gajeel now stepped in front and his hand turned to iron, but before he could attack me, Natsu stepped in the way and snarled:

**'' I'll bring the old man to speak, wait for your turn Gajeel. ''**

**'' Do you have a problem Salamander? Hähh! ''**

Gajeel and said he was now focused entirely on Natsu.

**'' Yeah, your face is just in the way! Can't you just dig a hole and stick your ugly face in it? ''**

The two Dragonslayer were now growling at each other and it looked like they wanted to go straight for the throat. I felt that they weren't fighting for who will try to bring me to speak.

**'' You are completely hollow Salamander, you wouldn't even find a mate! ''**

Gajeel shouted, his fist aiming for Natsu's face, but he caught it and shouted back .:

**'Oh, yes? You're such an idiot, your girl would rather go out with another, than with you! ''**

Gajeel froze and he let out a deafening scream, with all his strength he then grabbed Natsu and hit him that the fire Dragonslayer flew trough the wall. Natsu has now fire and threw some attacks on Gajeel, he blocked them and wanted to attack Natsu again. Laxus sighed and grabbed the two younger Dragon slayers by their collars and growled :

**'' You idiots, when you want to kill each other then outside of the guild! We wanted to ask Thor and not kill each other! ''**

Gajeel laughed and said growling:

**'' Ha says the big, powerful Laxus will that we should conduct ourselves? You're just like me, a traitor of the guild. People hate you and then I ask myself why do you care for somebody like Lucy, which is loved by everyone? ''**

Laxus was quite, but lightning started to surround him. I walked a few steps away precaution.

**'' What do I care? Why the hell should you question this, you egg cell of iron! ''**

He shouted and slammed his fist with lightning surrounded at Gajeel. He could dodge some, but the rest he could not escape. Gajeel cried out and formed his hand to a knife to stab Laxus. This dodged, stumbled, and fell on the Natsu which growled and attacked Laxus. I stood there and looked at the three beatings Dragonslayer. People came now to the training hall and watched the spectacle that was offered to them.

**'' What the ...! ''**

Now cried a voice, and I saw that Lucy and the other girls were pushing through the crowd. Erza, who held a sword in her hand, wanted to bring the three apart. But Master stopped her and he said:

**'' It's too dangerous Erza, wait until they have again their control. ''**

She looked at the guys and let her sword disappear. But Lucy did not heed the master warning, she ran to me and looked at me anxiously.

**'' What happened, Thor? ''**

She asked me, inspecting me after any injury. I just shook my head and sighed, as I replied:

**'' I'm note sure, they were called into masters office. When the came out, they grabbed me and pulled me here and wanted to know .. ''**

**'' What they wanted to know? ''**

Asked Lucy and I whispered quietly so no one else could hear it:

**'' They know something and wanted to get more information from me ''**

Lucy froze, her chocolate eyes looked around anxiously. She looked at the still beating guys and I saw that she really wanted to separate them. I took her hand and squeezed it. She looked at me now and sighed as she hugged me. That was one of my biggest mistakes I could ever make. Then just as I wrapped my arms around her, three fists met my face. I flew through the wall outside the guild and pain clouded my view. When I could see again, I saw the three younger dragonslayers growling at me, while they had pulled Lucy behind them.

**'' What the .. ''**

Lucy said and looked at the three of confused, they looked just as confused. They had protected Lucy immediately, as a man protects his wife. It was completely silent and everyone looked at the three.

**'' Why have you attacked him! ''**

Lucy said and demanded an answer. The three stammered around and I could see that they were all were slightly red. Lucy shook her head and hurried to me to check my injury. I got three fists in the face, except damned headache I was fine. Now the others came, the three Dragonslayer were drawn to the Masters office and I was taken to the infirmary. Wendy treated me and the headaches disappeared.

**'' Feeling better? ''**

Lucy asked, glancing anxiously at me, I smiled at her concern and she continued:

**'' An old man like you, it's dangerous to engage in such fights. Oldi. ''**

I grimaced, especially at my nickname. She called me Oldi, although Death was older. She smiled at me, squeezing my hand and said as she got up and made her way to the door:

**'' I'm going to question this idiots, call me if you need anything Oldi. ''**

I nodded, knowing that her senses were much stronger than mine. I smiled and a sense of pride filled me. Yes, Lucy has grown ..

* * *

Lucy POV

**'' Why, ohh Mavis, have you destroyed the hall.  
First! The repairs will be costing allot, freaking alot!  
And second, I said, you should ask Lucy. Not to question Thor and give him maybe a concussion. ''**

I heard scream Master and trembled slightly from his rage and the power I felt. I stood behind the door and I was not exactly sure if I should go inside. I shivered and continued to listened to Master.

**'' Your punishment .. Don't give me that look you hormone-controlled dragons. You will firstly pay for all the repairs and secondly... Mhh hehehe ... ''**

I shuddered at the laughter and I could swear that the three, which belonged to the strongest from our guild, made a whining noise. I heard someone moving and the door was opened. I stumbled and landed on the ground in front of Master who just smiled down at me. I swallowed and said as I stood up quickly:

**'' I can explain, I was not listening. Well I was, but I wanted to talk to you Master. ''**

Master smiled and nodded, pointed that is okay. He now directed his gaze for three guys who were sitting on the sofa.

**'' Your punishment will be ... ''**

It was completely silent and everyone looked Master expectantly.

**'' You all will be the slaves of Lucy and Thor.' ''**

**'' WHAT! ''**

Shouted the boys and I, as we looked Master in disbelief. Master but just chuckled and said:

**'' Only 12 days, one person per day, ohh and one of you needs to do something for me. Then you forgiven. ''**

The three Dragonslayer, who were suspicious red were outraged and demanded another penalty.

**'' Why the slaves of Lucy and Thor? Thor hates me and Lucy .. ''**

Natsu said, his sentence unfinished.

**'' I do not need slaves! Master isn't there another solution? ''**

I asked desperately, although the thought of somebody caring my bag carrier would be enjoyable, but master shook his head determined. He had an evil-minded grin on his face, and I just shivered.

**'' Now, which two would like to be the first tomorrow? ''**

Asked Master, and his eyes wandered over the three Dragonslayers.

**'' Laxus! You'll be tomorrow Lucy's slave! ''**

Laxus snorted and Natsu said pouting:

**'' That's not fair, I want to be with Luce! ''**

**'' Well, well good that you want to be a slave, you'll be Thor his slave and Gajeel has free tomorrow and will be the next day Lucys slave. It will then rotate until each person was 4 times. ''**

Said master and gave us a gesture, telling that we are released. I sighed, but before everybody left I asked, without asking a specific person:

**'' What, or better said, why, did you want to know something about me ... ''**

The Dragonslayer and Master stopped, and a voice behind me questioned:

**'' I would also like to know that. ''**

Thor stood there and went beside me, Master sighed and answered our question.

**'' The Master of Joggonaut has escaped from prison, a black guild probably has an alliance with him, had freed him. This guild strives for the rare magic of the Dragonslayer, Death Kings they are called. ''**

I froze and a veil of my memories overwhelmed me. I just stood there, trembling, overcome with fear.

**'' Death Kings! Those bastards, I hate them! ''**

Thor shouted, banging his fist against the wall. The wall broke under his fist, blood dripped but he didn't care.

**'' You know them? ''**

Master asked, and looked with a sigh at his ruined wall.

**'' Yes, those bastards tortured my queen! ''**

He said and froze, he had just blurted out our secret and looked at me in horror.

**'' Your queen? ''**

Asked everyone by surprise and I killed Thor with my eyes. He sighed and said, taking care that he did not say anything about me,:

**'' Yes, the Queen, ruler of all the dragons and Dragonslayer. ''**

**'' Does she know where Igneel is? ''**

Asked Natsu immediately and looked expectantly Thor. Thor nodded slightly:

**'' The queen can feel all the Dragons subconscious wherever they are. But the king force is very difficult to learn, because it contains all the elements. ''**

The others looked at him in surprise and master asked:

**'' I have heard of a Dragonskings race ... But are'nt they extinct for years? ''**

**'' No, ''**

Thor replied, and continued:

**'' There is a Last Queen, the last of its ancestral lines. But she was when she was very young kidnapped, by Death Kings to be exact. They have experimented on her, even almost killed. And as I understand it, they might even have Saphir .. ''**

The last words he whispered as he realized this. His gaze was completely shocked and he shivered. I took silently Thor's hand and squeezed it.

**'' I will not let that happen ... ''**

I whispered, wrapped my hand around his. The others looked at each other silently.

**'' How do you know about the Dragon Queen? ''**

Laxus asked and he looked piercingly at Thor. Thor, trembling slightly. Not sure if he's shivering about how to answer the question or about Saphir. He took a deep breath and said, as he had calmed down:

**'' We were friends a long time ago. My father Odin and the last queen were good friends .. And I have no idea where she is. After she was kidnapped, I didn't hear anything from her. ''**

Laxus nodded at his statement, he swallowed Thor lie and I immediately felt relieved

**'' And to you, Lucy, what did you do the last three months. ''**

Asked Gajeel now and his eyes felt like piercing through me. Now it was my turn to tremble by the looks of Gajeel, Laxus and Natsu. I said, trying to dodge the question:

**'' I was in the Spirit World. ''**

**'' Yes, we know, but what did you do there? ''**

Natsu asked, looking at me with his black eyes. I looked at the master, he saw my face desperate and helped me.

**'' If Lucy would like to tell you she will. And now go out of my office, all except Lucy ...**

The others wanted to say something but Master looked at them with his eyes showing the should go now. Thor squeezed my hand and disappeared out the door, Laxus, Gajeel and Natsu followed him silently. When the door was closed, we still remained silent. I sat on the sofa down and closed my eyes, sighing. I was tired, the day had been exhausting and that they now knew about the Queen did not make it easier.

**'' Lucy ... You're the last queen, or? ''**

I froze, my heart stopped and my eyes were dilated. Master nodded as he could see from my reaction. He got up from his chair, went to a safe, which was located behind a picture and opened it. I was still paralysed by fear and watched him silently. Master pulled something out of his vault and said:

**'' I have actually always known it. You really look like Layla. Layla was maybe not a strong dragon, but a good magician. What about you? ''**

He asked, and jumped in front of me. A black sword in his hands, aiming at my throat.

* * *

? POV

**'' She's getting stronger .. ''**

He said, looking thoughtfully down at Magnolia, the cloaked figure nodded beside me and said in her feminine voice:

**'' Yes, we must be careful. Our plan needs to go on. ''**

I nodded and concentrated my senses to the smell of strawberry, vanilla and home.

* * *

Yayy Chapter 5 finished :D

Sorry That I didn't update :( Had like five Hundred Exams and other stuff.  
Well thank you for all the comments, Followers and Favourites! Thank you that your following my Story, even with my bad (BAD) grammar :)  
Well I though about answering some questions, well not real questions. Comments about the Story we could say :)

_So yes, Thor has red hair and isn't blond. I wanted to make him blond in the start, but I noticed that a lot from Fairy Tail have Blond hair. So yeah.._

_And yes I know my spelling is awful, but I'm still learning so forgive me :)_

_Also big thank you to SaffireRebel, your OC is coming next Chapter :D_

I'm gonna try to update regularly now, so thank you for all who are following my Story

Until then Minna ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Betrayal?

* * *

Lucy POV

I was completely paralysed and my chest ached from the thought of betrayal. The blade flicked out and Masters face showed no emotions. The betrayal paralysed my mind, but not my instincts and so my hand transformed into iron and caught the blade right in front of my throat. I cached it and threw it with all my dragon force against the wall. Master, who held the sword, flew with it and landed with a _'boom_' there. He groaned and muttered to himself _'I am too old for such a thing'_ and picked himself up. I stood there, transforming my hand back and asked with shaking voice:

**'' Why did you do that Master ... ''**

Despair vaulted into my voice and warm tears ran down on my cheek. Master seeing my despair, froze and said hectically:

**'' No Lucy wait, don't cry! I didn't want to kill you, I just wanted to see if your dragon instincts are truly awakened. Ohh Mavis, do not cry my child. ''**

He said helplessly, and I saw that he was serious about it. I sobbed and looked at Master with my eyes filled with tears. He put the sword down and came up to me, uncertain whether he should hug me or not. I cried softly, and Master sighed as he took my hand and squeezed it. I looked at him surprised and master smiled softly at me. That truthful smile, made me cry even more and I pulled him into a hug. Master patted my head (however he managed that) and smiled at me. After I calmed down, we sit on the sofa and I asked with a shaking voice:  
**  
'' Master, please no more lies. ''**

Master nodded, he cleared his throat and finally began to tell me the truth:

**'' I knew Layla, your mother. She may wasn't the strongest Dragon Queen, but she was a wonderful magician. We had met years ago... ''  
**  
I stared at him with big eyes and as he continued with a smile.

**'' Well ... "**

* * *

We got to know each other years ago, she was a true beauty, a queen indeed. But her dragon force was to weak to be a true queen. I met her by the council.  
It was about the doings of the dragons, they tried to force her to command them to live under the orders of the council. Your mother refused, replied if they try to command her Dragons, then they will get to know the true power of the Dragon Queen. Of course, no one spoke up against her. Your mother was an intelligent woman, she was not strong in person, but she could still give the command to send to the dragons to war with the humans.  
Many councillors hated her, but I was fascinated from her. After the trial, we started talking, I told her about Fairy Tail and invited her to visit us. She took up the invitation, she trusted me to some extent. And over the years, we became friends. Of course the Council forbade our friendship, but I am the master of Fairy Tail, so I didn't really care. Even if we did not see us, we wrote letters to each other regularly, until she stopped suddenly. I was worried and went to look for her. Only after a long search, I learned that Layla was actually Layla Heartfillia, so I made my way to the Heartfillia property. There I met your father, he looked like a broken man. He then told me the whole story, of what have happened and of what she had sacrificed. Even though we had known each other for years, I did not even knew that she had a child. Your father asked me to give him a promise. I promised him that when you're old enough that you can come to Fairy Tail. You were so young, so small and yet I already felt your immense power. That a child could open already a gate, was amazing enough, but you could use a Zodiac Key and that was just astonishing. I gave your father's promise to protect you when the time comes and went back to Fairy Tail, waiting that you'll come to me.

* * *

As Master was over, I had stopped crying.

**"I miss Layla, but I admire her for her strength. I gave your father a promise, but it is more for Laylas sake."**

I closed my eyes and let his words affect me. It felt as if I had always been protected, no matter where I was.  
**  
"Master, I want to do something for the Dragonslayer ..."**

He just nodded and listened quietly to my plan. When I told him everything, he nodded and smiled contentedly.  
**  
"You do that, Lucy. I bet they will like this idea. And now go home, you need rest and sleep."  
**  
I nodded and said goodbye to him. I left his office and could still hear Master as he softly murmured, _'You have done well .. Layla'._ More I did not hear as I went down the stairs. Once at the bottom, I looked around and saw all the familiar faces, laughing and relaxed enjoying their evening. My friends and guild mates, each of them I could trust, right?

* * *

Thor POV

**'' Lucy! Lucy, please wait! ''**

I cried in despair and ran after her. Lucy paused and looked at me tired with her chocolate eyes.

**'' What do you want Thor? ''**

She asked and I saw her tired expression. I looked down at her and asked, with a slightly nervous voice:

**'' Aren't you angry at me because I talked? ''**

**'' No .. well a little, but it is more important to not lose the control now, even tough it makes everything difficult with that they know that the queen exists. ''**

I nodded and looked at her understandable. She looked away, as if she was completely somewhere else. Just when I wanted to ask her if she's okay, she said:  
**  
"I need your help, Thor."**

I looked at her in surprise and replied with a smile ,:

**"I'll do whatever my queen commands."**

Lucy smiled slightly and told me about her plan, while we walked to her apartment.

* * *

Lucy POV

I sat on my bed and was meditating, I had all my senses closed off and concentrated with all my strength to my heart, the core of my magic. The magic felt raw, pure and indomitable, I felt the warmth coming from it, but also the strength which pulsed trough me. But the core began get blurry and whirled around like a storm.

**'' Lucy, you can stop now. ''**

I felt Capricorn telling me trough our connection. I withdrew from my core and I found myself back in my room, I felt alone and cold. Capricorn stared at me with watchful eyes, while I gasped as if I had run a marathon.

**'' And how long have I endured it this time? ''**

I asked, panting while I got up and stretched my tired muscles.

**'' You've endured it about 2 hours, which is good. Now do it daily and you'll be able to control your powers better. ''**

I nodded and hugged him before he disappeared back to Spirit World. I yawned and looked tired at the clock, it was now 9.07 am. I sighed and went to the bathroom. Only in the shower I smelled it, burnt flesh. I cursed and hurried out of the shower, wrapped only with a small pink towel around me. In the kitchen, I let out a sharp cry. Because there were Thor, Laxus and Natsu completely covered in what ever that was.  
But that was not the worst, because my kitchen looked like a battlefield. Parts of the wall were burned and crumbled to the ground. My stove, if I can call it that, was completely destroyed.

**'' WHAT, OHH MAVIS, HAVE YOU ALL DONE WITH MY KITCHEN ? ! ''**

I screamed in horror and looked the three culprits angrily. Laxus just shrugged his shoulder, while Thor and Natsu looked guiltily at the floor. I leaned exhausted on to the door frame, but jumped away quick, as parts of it started to crumble

**'' The Landlady will kill me .. ''**

I whispered horrified and trembled slightly.

**'' Lucy! I'm so sorry .. I uh. It was Natsu's fault, he wanted to fry the bacon with his flames. ''**

Said Thor, pointing to Natsu. Natsu stiffened and replied:

**'' What's my fault! How, Oh Mavis, should I have known how a stove works!. ''**

I just shook my head. My gaze wandered through the damage and stopped at Laxus. He seemed pretty uninterested and wasn't really covered in what the other guys were..  
**  
'' What are you doing here? ''  
**  
I asked Laxus and Natsu, Laxus who finally answered spoke:

**'' Forget what happened yesterday? ''**

I remembered again, the catastrophe of yesterday and my day started to get gloomy. Not only that they now knew about the Queen, but they'll be Thors and my servants for the next days. I just sighed and I felt like all the gazes pierced trough me.  
**  
''What?''**

I asked, Thor cleared his throat and pointed to my body. My bath towel was starting to slip down . I screamed and turned around in horror, my face turning completely red.

**'' We haven't seen anything. ''**

Protested Laxus and Natsu, which had both a little nosebleed and Thor laughed amused. He was like my big brother, so he didn't really care about it. I looked Thor angrily and my gaze wandered back to my kitchen. Then I heard it, a furious pounding on my door. I cursed and wanted to quickly rush to the door, but the news hit me.

**'' Lucy Heartfillia! I warned you for years, but enough is enough! Pack your things and leave, you have till noon. ''**

It was now completely silent, my eyes wandered back to the guys and this time they all looked guiltily. My anger felt like burning fire, but I remained calm. My hand went to my bracelet and I touched the insignia of Virgo:

**'' Virgo I'll call you. Punish these guys ... ''**

The three Dragonslayer now had huge eyes and as Virgo appeared she replied almost cheerfully.

**'' Yes princess. ''**

I would have liked to stay and watch the spectacle, but I hurried away after the landlady.

* * *

Lucy POV

I sat at the bar, staring holes in the wall. Mirajane looked at me with pity and asked if I'd like a strawberry milkshake. I shook my head mechanically.

**'' Do you maybe want to live with me, until you have found a new apartment? ''**

Wendy asked , she was sitting next to me. I sighed and shook my head.

**'' Thanks, but it's okay. I'm going to take hotel for a while. ''**

I replied. I looked at my suitcase standing beside my seat. I had only the most important things in there, the rest was in the Spiritworld, stored safely. All my hope was now set to Thor.

**'' Luce, I'm sorry. ''**

Said Natsu behind me, I looked at him and felt slightly guilty. Virgo had left quite some bruises on him and the others.

**'' No Natsu, I am sorry. I did not think that Virgo will punish you so bad. ''**

I said guiltily. Natsu gave me his usual grin and replied:

**'' Well but because of us you are homeless now, so we somehow deserved it. ''**

I looked at him surprised, Natsu seemed somehow adult like when he said this and slight blush rose in to my cheeks. He looked at me confused, but just as he was about to speak, Thor came hobbling to us and a big grin was on his face.

**'' I have found the property that you wanted. ''  
**  
I sighed, a great burden had fallen from me when I heard this.

**''Property?''**

Natsu asked and I nodded.

**'' Yes, I'm going to build my own home. I inherited money from my mother, so I thought it is now about time that I have a house. ''**

Natsu, Mira and Wendy looked at me in surprise at the news. I smiled with satisfaction and turned to Thor.

**"Well, this is now done. What we now need are materials and workers."**

Thor nodded and our eyes fell on the other Dragonslayer which should serve us. A smile crept on my face and the idea of them serving us started to be appealing . Natsu who noticed our look, stepped back. We laughed and Thor looked back to me and asked:

**"Ohh Lucy, do you have an idea already of how the house should look like? Like how many rooms and the other stuff."**

I nodded and answered:

**"Yeah, kinda. I do not have exact plan, but I would like it to be a haven for Dragonslayer, so it should have enough room."**

Natsu and Wendy froze and looked at me in surprise. Thor just smiled contentedly, knowing that this had been my plan from the start. I grinned and answered their questioning looks.

**"You Dragon slayers are my best friends and I want to help all of you. Each one of you get a room there, so that you always have a place where you can go."**

**"But Lucy, we .. but that isn't necessary!"**

Wendy said modestly, looking at me with her big brown eyes.

**"No it's okay. You're my family, that's why I insist!"**

**"Luce, does that mean I can live with you?"**

Natsu asked excitedly. I nodded, but I answered that he can not stay in my room and on Natsu's face grew a huge grin. He let out a cry of joy out, ignoring what I had just said and took me in his strong arms. Blush crept into my cheeks, but Natsu did not notice this.

**"Natsu, haha. Let me go, please."**

I said, laughing and smiling, as he set me down again.  
**  
"That must be celebrated !"**

Shouted Natsu, Master suddenly appeared and yelled happily:

**"PARTY!"**

* * *

Thor POV

I smiled and looked at the party satisfied. I was proud of Lucy, she had made the right decision and this pleased me very much. I sat at the counter and looked around with a sigh. Lucy was with her friends, and alcohol flowed around in large quantities. Fairy Tail was an interesting guild indeed.

**"Do you like it here?"**

Someone asked me, I turned around and looked into Wendy's eyes. I smiled and nodded.

**"Good, because people like you too, especially because Lucy likes you."**

Wendy said, as she sat down beside me by the bar.

**"I know,"**

I said, sighing slightly:

**"But more important is that I need to find Saphire."**

Wendy smiled and replied:

**"True, that is very important!"**

The young Dragonslayer sat down beside me and ordered a green tea. We sat side by side in peace and enjoyed the company from each other.

**"Did you know your parents?"**

Asked me the younger girl suddenly. I looked at her in surprise. Her inquiring eyes looked at me calmly, waiting for my answer. I sighed and answered:

**"No, I didn't know them. But father told me about them. My real parents were .. They were bad, they murdered and stole. Fortunately, Odin found me, he saved me."**

My eyes veiled slightly at the memories, when I turned to Wendy, I froze. Her eyes were widened and small tears rolled down her cheeks. I inwardly cursed and looked shocked down to the little girl.

**"That means our parents were all bad?"**

She asked me and by all gods, she looked at me as if I have killed her puppy.

**"By all the gods No, especially you don't need worry about that. Our dragons parents choose us out, according to our abilities and our power, not our parents."**

**"What do you mean that I should not worry about that?"**

Wendy asked me and I answered:

**"Well you're a half dragon, your lineage is pure any ways."**

The young Dragonslayer looked at me in surprise and fell off her chair.

* * *

? POV

I smiled when I finally arrived in Magnolia. I had spent years searching and finally I have found my queen. I tied my Amethyst coloured hair back, and stretched my bare feet out. I smelled it, Lucy. She was somewhere in this city. I have to find her before Death.  
I smiled slightly, pulled my blue green cloak tighter around me and made my way.

* * *

I am super sorry, that I haven't updated in a while! Forgive me :3  
Also, I am sorry for all my spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language.  
I had a huge writers Block and also a lot of other stuff to do. But I'll try to update more

So, I want to thank each of you who have wrote a comment, that made me super happy and motivated.  
I love you guys, hehe 3

Well, Chapter 7 is in Work and it should be longer then this one, so be prepared... hehe

Thanks for reading ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Lucy POV

I looked satisfied at my property, which is a wide forest area with a stream going trough the middle, and clutched the blueprint tight to me. The party last night was fun and I finally had my plan ready to build the house.

The house will be three floored, the ground floor will have a big living room and a large kitchen with a dining room. A spiral staircase leads to the second floor, there will then be six rooms, three bathrooms and a lounge. On the top floor will be another four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a master bedroom (my room) and a library. Under the house is a wine cellar, four bedrooms and two bathrooms.  
Outside will be a training facility and a pool.

**"So that's the plan, Lucy?"**

Asked Laxus, his eyes looked at me amused.  
**  
"Yes, that will be the house of the Dragonslayer."**

I replied, his eyes went to the blueprint

**"Will there be a room for me?"**

**"Of course you can pick a room, you're always welcome here."  
**  
His eyes showed a trace of confusion and a smile, as he pointed to the third floor, the room next to the master bedroom and said:

**"Then I want this room."**

Surprised, I looked at him, he knew that the room was next to mine. I had actually expected that Natsu wanted this room, that the mighty Laxus wanted to stay with us here surprised me and I just nodded.

**"Okayy."  
**  
I said, clearing my throat, I took a few steps back and rolled the plan back .. His eyes followed me, and he just grinned mischievously.  
Today had Laxus and Gajeel service, the two had to follow everything Thor and I said. But Natsu followed us either ways. We all and Wendy stood there on the property and we had previously purchased all materials and brought it here. Thor, Natsu and Gajeel were just about to create the outline while Laxus and I went though the plan in more detail.

At the end of the day we had already done a lot, but it will take several weeks till the house is habitable. Thor and I sat in my hotel room and talked about the blueprint. He wanted that we'll take on the second floor two rooms together, so that there will be enough space for him and Saphir.

I liked the idea.  
I sighed and fell exhausted on my bed, since a while the new senses were too much for me. Especially because I could not place some smells, it confused me. Again, I sighed and looked at Thor with tired eyes.

**"Oh what actually happened yesterday, as Wendy fell off her chair?"**

I asked, Thor laughed lightly. I grabbed my water bottle and looked at him expectantly.

**"Well, I've told her she's half a dragon."**

he answered calmly. I froze and choked on the water.  
**  
"What !? A half-dragon?"**

I asked stupidly while coughing. Thor laughed amused.

**"You're also a semi-dragon, Baka."**

My eyes were huge and Thor sighed and told me everything.

**"Dragonslayers are the children of the dragon, adopted Dragonslayers as example I, Natsu or Gajeel are actually the 3rd generation. Then there is the 4th generation who got the dragon Lacrima like Laxus. Wendy, Saphir and you are the 2nd generation , you all are half dragons, you are born from the love between dragons and humans. The first generation are the children of two dragons, but they are very rare. "  
**  
**"But that makes no sense! I was told there are only 3 generations. And the second are the who had killed their parents and are so much stronger? And the first generation, wouldn't that be just normal Dragons?"**

I asked confused , as many questions raced through my head and Thor shook his head.  
**  
"No, that's just a mistake of the people. Of course, we can kill our parents and become stronger, but we are much stronger when we fight with them."  
**  
I nodded slightly and processed the Information. It made sense.

**"Also the first generation, dragon have been here for several thousands years coming out of nowhere.**

**They can't have Dragon babies which have the same strength because that would be devastating. Also Dragons do not Age, meaning the Population would grow to an huge extent. Well there is still a chance were two Dragon could actually have Children, but the chances are nearly to zero.. So they started to adopt Children or mate with humans."**  
**  
"What would be the difference between the generations?"**

I asked, trying to expand my knowledge.

**"Well, we, the third and fourth generation are mortal, but the first generation is immortal, and the second half mortal. So you can still be killed, but you won't age."  
**  
My heart stopped a beat when I tried to understand the information he was giving me.

**"And that's not all, the first and second generation could become a dragon their self. Acnologia was also once been a Dragonslayer from the second generation, which could transform himself into a dragon, but his greed of power made him go insane and he couldn't transform back. "**

When Thor finished telling, I had hard times breathing. Fear constricted my throat , I felt fear of the unknown, but my fear was rather directed to something else. What would happen if I'll lose all my friends, as I watch them die. I tried to hold back the fear, the agony and the pain which was going trough my body. Thor looked at me calmly and smiled slightly.

**"I know you're scared, I know this is all new to you. But do not forget, you're a queen, you are my Queen.  
Each dragon king which were before you was never a real Dragon and that is what made you all so strong. All your ancestors had done this through, even your mother. so do not cry. "**

His words calmed me and as he wiped my tears, which I haven't even noticed. We hugged briefly and went back to his room, leaving me alone with my thought. Alone I looked in the hotel room around, I did not cry, but I still felt cold. I wrapped myself in the blanket and closed my eyes.

**"I need to be stronger .."**

I whispered and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Gajeel POV

I jogged through the cold forest and followed the trace that Natsu had left behind. Past trees and bushes as I found finally the clearing Natsu had meant.

**"You're late."**

Laxus said, who was standing in the middle of the clearing, looking at me with calm eyes.. I snorted and looked the other Dragonlsayers angrily.

**"Why the hell are you calling me out and what are you all doing here!"**

I asked angrily. Wendy winced and wrapped her arms around her small body. Natsu snorted and my eyes fell on the other two Dragonlsayers Sting and Rougue which were also here. They stated only that they just made a stop here and would continue their traveling.  
**  
"Well, now that we finally all here we can Start."**

Said Natsu, who was standing next to Laxus. I snorted again but I let him talk.

**"So, I have summoned you all here because I have something important to discuss... so .. There is an 'all you can eat' shop, and you can't believe there is a sign that Dragonslayer are not allowed! I was planing to eat there since weeks ...! "**

Natsu's complaint was interrupted by Laxus fist, he then growled:

**"That's not the reason why we are here!"**

Natsu snorted, but he got Stings attention.

**"What, Really !? The hung up a sign! Damn, this racism! I will .."**

Growled Sting, but was now interrupted by a hit from Rougue.

**"Well, we have called you all here, because we need to speak about Lucy, Thor and the Death Kings."**

Said Laxus and it went silent in the clearing.  
**  
"We were already warned about the Death Kings, we're careful."**

Said Rougue, but his interest seemed to be awakened. Laxus just nodded and continued.  
**  
"Yes, this isn't the problem, but when Master told us about it, he also mentioned to look after Wendy, Thor and 'Lucy' "**

**"Wait, why Lucy? And who is Thor?"**

Asked Sting and Natsu replied:

**"Thor is a childhood friend of Lucy, a Dragonslayer like us, but his father is the god Dragon Odin. And that with Lucy ... we have no idea."**

I looked at Natsu quietly, but I saw that made him mad because Bunnygirl was his best friend.

**"And that's not all, the two know more than they admit."**

I said and the Laxus nodded. As Wendy rose her voice.

**"He said I'm a semi-dragon ..."**

We all froze, looking surprised at the youngest Dragonslayer. Then she told us about the conversation with Thor and what he had said to her.

**"I was completely speechless. I asked him what that meant and told me that the system which we know was completely wrong .."**

She told us the right system and also the difference of the generations. When she was finished, it was quiet again, and they all looked at Wendy with different eyes.

**"That means you could become a dragon .."**

Said Laxus into the silence, Wendy shivered slightly at his words. Natsu seeing her discomfort, stepped beside her and squeezed her hand. I was surprised by his gesture, well I think everyone was surprised.

**"We are all Dragonslayers, no matter what generation we belong to and to be a dragon is super cool, right?"**

He said with his usual grin.  
**  
"Right."**

I just said, and you could see that a large burden was lifted from her. She smiled slightly and said:

**"Well, thank you all for listening to me, but didn't you call us here to talk about something?"**

Natsu nodded and said with a smile:

**"I think there is a way to get our parents back, or rather a way to find all dragons!"**

Everyone looked Natsu surprised, but he seemed completely happy with his plan which he had created.

**"Thor told us that there is a dragon queen, who could sense all the dragons, if we find her, we find the other dragons!"**

**"But the Dragon Queen disappeared several years!"  
**  
I said, but I felt a glimmer of hope. I could finally, after years see Metallica again.

**"Yes, but if we find the Death Kings, we can also find a trail to the queen."**

"There is a dragon queen?"

Asked Rougue, Sting and Wendy simultaneously. Natsu told them the story that Thor had told us and when he was done, they had all an expression of hope in their face.

**"Are you really so foolish to build on such a plan .."**

Said a voice from the forest. All Dragonslayer straightened up and focused on that point.  
Thor came out of the forest and his fiery red hair shone in the moon light. We all frozen. We had not smelled, nor heard him. This despite his abilities were blocked.

**"Who are you!"**

Growled Sting, his magic building up.

**"I am Thor, son of Odin the god Dragon."  
**  
Stings power left went out and he stepped back.

**"How do you know from the meeting?"**

Asked Laxus, you could feel his hostility.

**"My strength may be blocked, but my senses are still sharper than all of yours and I have trained years to become the guardian of the Queen."**

He answered and smiled slightly. I winced, I had nor heard nor smelled him. Was this the abilities of a dragon-god slayer? He stepped closer and smiled cheerfully at Wendy, she smiled shyly back.

**"Why do you find our plan so foolish?"**

Asked Natsu, he looked at Thor with anger in his eyes. Thor smiled and answered.

**"You want to march into the camp of the Death Kings and ask where the queen is? **

**Do you really think that they won't kill you, or torture you?"**

I lowered my eyes and I felt like all the other did the same.

**"The Dragon Queen, they experimented on her, they made her stronger, but she was a child at that time. Her mother, the former Dragon Queen, had managed to save her, but the mental pain the child had experienced broke her. Her mother put a spell on the girl, she let her forget everything, the pain, the hate, the magic. "**

Thor now also lowered his eyes and it went quiet in the clearing.

**"But what else can we do ?! We have to find the dragons, and don't they have Saphir, your mate! Are you such a coward that you won't try to safe your Mate!"  
**  
Growled Natsu angry. The Fist of Thor met him unexpectedly. Natsu flew into a tree, but he jumped up and his fist were now surrounded by his flames. He ran up to Thor trying to hit him in his face. He growled as Thor caught his fist. The smell of burning flesh, let me intervene. I went to Natsu and threw him away from Thor. He saw it coming and landed on his feets.  
Thor laughed softly, his hands were completely burned, but the chains on his wrists were still in tact. His eyes stared at Natsu quietly, his voice was deafening.

**"Do you really think you could defeat me, foolish little dragon! Even if my powers are blocked, I have lived longer than any of you. The god-dragons are not without reason, the Queen's Knight."**

Natsu growled slightly. But he let his powers escape. Thor also lowered his fist, his burned hand didn't seem to bother him.

**"I know you want to find the Dragons, as I want too and so I ask you, on behalf of the Queen, Do not fight against the Death Kings."  
**  
Said Thor, again it was quiet in the clearing. I felt Powerless, damn. We all knew we were still weak, we had to become stronger.

**"Then train us, son of the god-dragon. Make us stronger so that we can fight against the Death Kings."**

Everyone looked at Wendy surprised at she smiled and looked straight at Thor.  
**  
"If you're as good as you say. It would it be good if you train us .."**

Said Sting, he seemed to like the new plan as he was pleased with the thought of becoming stronger. Thor smiled and nodded.

**"If you want that .."**

I saw Wendy, Sting and Rougue nod, they all wanted to be stronger. Natsu, looked at Thor with Hate in his eyes, he growled and walked away. Laxus snorted, but he followed Natsu in to the forest. I clenched my fists, as I turned around and also left the clearing.

* * *

Natsu POV

I stomped furiously through the forest. I could hear how Gajeel and Laxus joined me and were following me quietly. I was angry, so angry at Thor, but also angry at myself.

**"Damn, wait Salamander!"**

Growled Gajeel, his steps were faster and he pulled me back on my shoulders. I turned around and growled angrily:

**"WHAT!"**

I was surprised about my growling, but Gajeel looked at me calmly. I was the youngest of the three of us, but we knew all why I am so angry about everything.

**"I hate to be so weak, I hate to do nothing and I hate that he knows Lucy so well.."**

I said quietly, Gajeel let go of me and stepped back.  
**  
"Yes, I hate these all too."**

I looked at him slightly surprised, but suddenly I winced. I knew what was wrong with me, but if Gajeel felt the same ...

**"Lucy is my mate .."**

Laxus said, my muscles tensed and I lowered my head. My fear came true. We all were Lucy's Mate.

**"A mortal can have only one Mate."**

said Gajeel and sighed. Everything was simply too much for me. I laughed without a reason, I laughed like a maniac, laughed and laughed. The woman I love, has two other which are interested in her, my best friend was hiding something from me and I found finally a way to find Igneel but I was to weak. I cursed myself that I had not said anything to Lucy, that I haven't claimed her as mine earlier. Why do I put myself always so stupid, even though I knew exactly what she felt.  
I had tears in my eyes as I stopped laughing and my eyes fell on the other two which stood there silently. They looked at me calmly, I felt stupid next to them, but I would never show that side to them. As I finally spoke the words out which tormented me.

**"We're all Lucy's mate .."**

**"Yeah, but only one can have her.."**

Replied Laxus. Gajeel snorted, we saw that he also was angry at that fact. I took a deep breath, smiled my usual grin and held my fist against them.

**"May Dragonslayer win, fair and square."**

The others smiled and gave me a fist bump. I sighed, I couldn't show them how annoyed I was, of how angry I was.

**"May the best man win Bunny girl .."**

Said Gajeel, we all nodded and I leaned slightly exhausted against a tree.

**"Do you still want to fight against the Death Kings?"**

Asked Laxus us and I sighed again.

**"We need to be stronger ... We need to excuse our self by Thor and take his offer .."**

I replied and the other Dragonslayers sighed only. But Laxus smiled slightly and replied:

**"For Lucy …"**

* * *

Lucy POV

It was lunch time as Thor and I were in the guild and ate our meal together. I had a simple salad, while Thor had a big plate of steak. We talked about the house plan, as Erza ran into the Guild and looked around frantically. When our eyes met, she ran up to me.

**"Erza .. What's the probl ..?"**

I asked, but before I could finish my sentence she took me by the hand and ran with me to the kitchen, passing by Mira. She had huge eyes and followed us into the kitchen.

**"Damn, Erza. What's wrong?"**

I asked in horror, it seemed like she was in the middle of a nervous breakdown.

**"Erza, what's wrong?"  
**  
Asked Mira, who just entered the kitchen and ran over to Erza.

**"Oh Mavis, I think I'm going crazy! I'm getting married in three days, I .. I'm scared. What if he doesn't love me !?"**

**"Oh, he's crazy about you!"**

I answered and squeezed the scarlet haired hands.

**"Oh come on Erza! I've never seen you run away from a challenge!"**

Said Mira, I could see the sparkle in her eyes. She was knocking on her old rival string and challenging her .

**"I .. I'm not running away! Not from a challenge!"**

A smile played on my lips when I heard this. The breakdown was over as soon as it started, but I looked at Mira knowing that this could possibly happen again. I sighed and said firmly:

**"Do you love Jellal?"**

This question let Erza wince, but she responded instinctively.

**"Yes ... yes I love him."**

Mira and I now grinned both. Even if she doubts everything, they were destined for each other.

**"Hehe, sorry. I was just so ... Um yeahh..Lucy how's it going with your house?"**

Said Erza, we both noticed that it was embarrassing for her. So the Big Titania was just a normal bride in the end. We all grinned at each other and I answered:

**"Actually pretty good, all Dragonslayers are helping me and we're progressing well.  
Thor and I wanted to go after we ate to the property, would you like to join us? It always good to have another mind and ideas with us."**

Erza liked the idea, she seemed happy with trying to get her mind being somewhere else. I smiled and together we went out of the kitchen to Thor. He had already eaten his plate of steak but he was just eating my salad.

**"Thor!"**

I cried in horror, but he just grinned innocent. Erza laughed at my face, as I watched the remnants of my salad disappeared into Thor's mouth. I muttered to myself, but I was not angry. I was happy, so happy to be with everyone.

* * *

Lucy POV, by the house

I grinned and looked satisfied at the first floor and the basement of my house. Erza and I went through the first two finished floors and we were looking that everything was according to the blueprint, while Thor leaned satisfied against the wall.

Today was the third day where the three Dragonslayer should serve us. Today should be Natsu and Gajeel turn, but it looked more like as if they all, even Laxus, helped voluntarily. My eyes fell again on the three, their naked torso took me to other thoughts. I desperately tried to concentrate, but I watched with the corner of my eyes, as Gajeel raised a large trunk up. I watched him as his muscles tense as he lifted the heavy load.  
**  
"Earth to Lucy! Damn, you look like you're about to drool"**

Erza's words brought me back to reality. My hand automatically went to my mouth, hoping it wasn't true, but I got only redder as I wiped it away.

* * *

Laxus POV

I stared Gajeel angrily, we all noticed Lucy looks, But as she started to drool at Gajeels sight, brought me out of my mind. (Although, he wished that she would drool at his sight.) The worst of all was Gajeels grin as he knew of Blondies look and he enjoyed it very much.  
I sighed and continued work.  
My eyes fell on Thor, which was leaning completely relaxed against the wall watching Erza and Lucy. Yesterday we went all to him, asking for forgiveness, we felt humiliated but we knew that we have to become stronger. His gaze was intense, was knowing as he noticed that I was staring at him. It was a staring competition and I needed this win ... If not for the smell of something powerful went trough the plot. Horrified, I could only watch as Lucy fell down like a rock ..

* * *

Lucy POV

**"Where am I..."**

I asked in to the blackness that surrounded me. I was back in the Void, only this time I did not feel so hurt. The Void turned suddenly into bright light and I stood in a cave. I did not know where I was, it was cold and still dark. But I could smell it ... dragons. I turned around frantically, trying to find them desperately, them... My people, my race...

**"My queen..."**

Said a weak voice, suprised I turned around as I saw them finally .. I felt like I couldn't breath, as I saw 12 dragons chained to a wall ...

* * *

Thor POV

**"You damned hormone controlled dragons, give her space to breathe!"**

Growled Thor, the three hormone-controlled dragon growled back angrily. I looked anxiously back to Lucy. Erza had cached Lucy in her fall and now she was lying unconscious in Erza's arms. Distressed went my view between the unconscious Lucy and the Three Dragonslayers.  
**  
"Why did that happen!?"**

Asked Laxus, he seemed to be the quietest of the three. I winced slightly, but thank all the gods , as a bright blazing light appeared. Surprised, I stepped away a few steps when a man in a suit stood in front of me.

**"Do not worry Laxus, Lucy is okay."**

Said the man in the suit, I smelled him. He wasn't human, as I remembered. He was one of Lucy's Spirits, Loke! She told me that he was from all sprits one of the strongest and whenever she felt bad he appeared by himself.

**"What do you mean by good!"  
**  
Growled Natsu angry:

**"Is collapsing something good?"**

Natsu looked like he was losing his mind.  
**  
"Calm down Natsu, Lucy is strong."**

Answered Erza, she was completely calm and held her friend firmly. As she finally began to slowly move. All eyes watched Lucy as she straightened up slowly.

**"Lucy? Do you remember what happened?"**

Asked Erza quietly, Lucy looked at her and tears were falling down her cheeks. A quiet sobbing came from her and she clung herself to Erza. Erza just held her friend and rocked her back and forth slightly. I knew nothing more ...

* * *

Lucy POV

**"Are you feeling better?"**

Asked Erza me, we were in the guild and my friends were all worried about me. I nodded weakly. I still felt the terror in my bones .. By all gods.  
I had to talk to Master and Thor, I thought, as my eyes went to Thor who just came up to me with a strawberry milkshake. I smiled gratefully and took the cold drink with my trembling hands.

**"What Happened Lucy? Talk to us, please."**

Said Natsu, I looked at him with tired eyes. They had brought me to Wendy, but she hadn't found anything. Natsu, Wendy, Erza and Thor all looked at me anxiously. Laxus and Gajeel, sat at the other side of the guild, but I felt their eyes on me.

**"I'm fine, Minna. I think I haven't eaten much and my body was protesting, since Thor ate my lunch."**

All eyes were now on Thor, he only whistled innocently. Mira sighed and disappeared to fetch me something to eat in the kitchen.

**"Maybe she's pregnant!"**

Replied Thor as a joke and it went quiet. Gajeel, Natsu and Laxus stared at me in horror , but I only chuckled at his joke. Mira just came back with a delicious looking plate filled with spaghetti. I ate my food, hoping that my friends would calm down.

* * *

? POV

I grinned when I finally found her. I smelled her, she was inside this building. Fairy Tail stood there in big letters. I smiled as I entered the big building. My eyes fell immediately on the four Dragonslayer, I didn't know three of them, but I smelled fire, lightning and iron. My eyes went to the other Dragonslayer with the red hair, Thor. It has been a while since I've seen him. As finally my gaze went to the girl sitting beside him. Blond hair, eyes as dark as chocolate and a smile which saved me many years ago... Lucy ..

* * *

Thor POV

We all looked surprised at the person who had entered the building. I immediately smelled her, it was a Dragonslayer, and not just any Dragonslayer, but a First Generation Dragonslayer and I only knew one 1st generation Dragonslayer ... Saffire Sanguis.  
The Dragonslayer smiled as I saw her gaze fall on Lucy, I winced.  
**  
"Lucyy, my Q …"**

More she couldn't say, because I ran up to her and pulled her away.  
**  
"Thor!"**

Shouted Lucy shocked, but I pulled the Dragonslayer up to the office. Lucy jumped up and followed me to the office. The eyes of all my nakames followed us when I went straight to Masters Office.  
Cursing I opened the door and shoved the girl inside, Lucy who had followed us quickly went inside, as I closed the door behind us.

**"It's been a while Thor ..."**

Said the smaller girl, she sighed when she put down her teal hood, revealing her face. Lucy let out a little scream as she saw the girls face, falling down again as her memories over took her.

* * *

Hey My lovely People 3

I'm soo sorry that it takes years for uploading my chapters and I want to thank you all for reading till here 3 you're all the best 3

So forgive me for all my spelling mistakes, as English isn't my first languages. And Thank you all for writing reviews, following and fav. my story 3

Until Then Minna :3


End file.
